Heat Wave
by Scarlete
Summary: Cuando la psiquis se sobrecarga, salen a la superficie las emociones que se pretendían bloquear. Sasuke descubre ese desafortunado hecho y es víctima de sus deseos más oscuros. El problema es que se aproxima una misión. M. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Aquí de nuevo con otro de mis delirios nocturnos. He usado una idea que seguramente está gastada, pero lo que quiero practicar es mi narración, para lo que no necesito una trama innovadora. No sé ni en que género podría caer el fic. Va a tener romance, pero es más tensión sexual que nada.

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Insomnio**

Un joven de piel nívea y cabellos azabaches luchaba entre las sábanas de su cama por conciliar el sueño. Tenía en el rostro una expresión lánguida, pero cuando cerraba los párpados y los abría nuevamente su semblante cobraba vida. Su mirada vaga brillaba con la intensidad de una llamarada alimentada por sus deseos más íntimos.

-Tsk. Otra noche sin poder dormir –dijo en voz alta mientras fijaba sus ojos negros en el techo de su dormitorio y curvaba los labios en una mueca de hastío.

El calor era insoportable. El aire tenía una consistencia tan pegajosa que hacía que el sudor se le aglutinara en la piel. La puerta corrediza que daba al balcón estaba abierta, pero no entraba ni una leve brisa que apaciguara ese fuego que ardía en sus venas hasta consumirle el alma. Miró por una ventana, que tenía los estores corridos, y pudo vislumbrar las constelaciones que refulgían en el índigo manto de la noche. Se quedó largo rato mirando las estrellas, como si éstas le tuvieran hipnotizado.

Cuando por fin despegó su cansada mirada del cielo, se cerró al mundo y trató de dormir, pero fue inútil. Por más que lo intentaba no podía. Al ver esto se arrancó de un tirón las sábanas, que se le habían adherido al cuerpo como un guante de látex, y descubrió su torso cincelado. Se sentó en la cama abruptamente y suspiró a la vez que sus finas cejas se unían, expresando su exasperación. Agarró la almohada y comenzó a golpearla para darle una forma más cómoda, pero por la manera de hacerlo se podía entrever que era más un método para descargar la frustración. Luego de estar satisfecho, se echó en la cama boca arriba y giró su cabeza, haciendo que unos mechones de pelo negro le cayeran en los ojos. Se los retiró con una mano y miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche junto a una lámpara; leyó las cuatro y media de la madrugada. No tenía caso, no iba a dormir. _Otra vez…_

La razón de su insomnio era irremisible para él. Al principio se lo había achacado al calor, pero en el fondo una vocecita le decía que no era cierto. No quería aceptar la verdad a pesar de la obvia influencia en su ciclo circadiano. En las últimas semanas había sido poseído por una fuerza irracional que sellaba su lado frío e impasible, dejándole presa de sus necesidades más primitivas. Entonces en su mente oscilaban pensamientos lujuriosos que le subían la temperatura a niveles alarmantes. El muchacho los trataba de refrenar, pero ése algo era más fuerte que su voluntad. Era como si siempre que se encontraba confinado consigo mismo, en la cárcel de su habitación, una parte desconocida de su personalidad despertara.

Al principio, imágenes inofensivas de su ex-compañera de equipo desfilaban bajo el oscuro velo de sus párpados, pero pasado algún tiempo éstas se transformaban gradualmente en una película censurada que le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo. Y eso era algo que le mortificaba sobremanera. Uchiha Sasuke no era persona de dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

El joven cerró los párpados en un último intento por conciliar el sueño.

"_Sakura"._

Gruñó enfurecido y dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj digital. Las cuatro y treinta y cinco. No lo podía creer, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, que le habían parecido una eternidad en una dimensión desconocida donde su cuerpo se disociaba de su mente. De improviso, se sintió ahogado, como si le hubieran cerrado las vías respiratorias. Necesitaba aire fresco, cosa que la ola de calor que los azotaba le negaba de la manera más cruel. Se levantó de la cama súbitamente, con las gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente. Caminó en las penumbras de la estancia sin dificultad, guiado por sus instintos. Llegó hasta la puerta del balcón y salió a la intemperie. Ni siquiera un rocío nocturno le refrescó la piel expuesta. Se sentó en una silla y se espació mirando cómo iban desapareciendo las estrellas del firmamento.

Así pasó un buen tiempo, con su rostro pétreo inclinado hacia arriba. Muchos pensamientos rondaban los recovecos de su mente, pero uno redundaba más que los demás. Era una pregunta¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué precisamente le daba con pensar en ella de esa manera? Pudo haberse imaginado a otra persona. ¿Por qué le tuvo que poner rostro a la protagonista de sus fantasías?

Después de más de una hora, cuando las luces del alba rasgaban el cielo, se puso en pié y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de sí. Ya había más claridad. Los primeros rayos de sol penetraban por las ventanas y puertas, bañando los muebles con su luz dorada. El cielo estaba despejado, esa era la promesa de otro día más en esa ola de calor que se negaba a dejarlos. Se estiró como un felino mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Luego buscó algunas piezas de ropa lo bastante frescas como para salir a la calle y se fue al baño a darse una ducha bien fría. El agua caía por su cuerpo, aliviándole un poco el desgaste físico y aclarándole la mente. No podía evitar sentirse "débil" por andar fantaseando con Sakura. Ella era su ex-compañera de equipo, no podía mirarla de esa forma, como a una mujer. Claro, era más fácil decirlo que cumplirlo…

Cuando salió a la calle notó que todos buscaban de una manera u otra combatir el sofoco y la deshidratación. Los puestos alrededor de la villa estaban repletos de gente sentada en banquillos abanicándose y sorbiendo bebidas refrescantes. Los niños jugaban en algunos callejones bajo la vigilancia de algún adulto que se refugiaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla. El sol se había propuesto azotarles con toda su intensidad.

Siguió caminando por la acera sin prestar más atención de la necesaria a su entorno. No tenía misión con su equipo y no quería ver a nadie. Estaba de muy mal humor por la falta de sueño. Podría entrenar todo el día, pero su cuerpo no gozaba de la energía suficiente. Si no se quedó encerrado en su casa, como los días anteriores, fue porque eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Tenía que despejarse y salir, sabía que si no lo hacía seguiría pensando en _ella_.

Hoy no era su día de suerte, pues cuando dobló un recodo se encontró de frente con la protagonista de sus fantasías ocultas. Rápido adoptó un semblante frío e impasible y fingió no haberla visto. Pero la muchacha detectó su presencia como si le tuviera un radar puesto. Su rostro se le iluminó de inmediato al verlo. El moreno observó con pesar cómo Sakura se le acercaba con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

Llevaba días evadiéndola… ¿Por qué tenía que encontrársela cuando más débil física y mentalmente se sentía? No sabía si iba a soportar tenerla tan cerca, alimentando más ese fuego que se lo consumía día a día. Alguien allá arriba debía de odiarle.

Maldijo para sus adentros con todas las palabras coloridas que se le ocurrieron mientras seguía manteniendo su fachada de estatua de mármol, fría e imperturbable. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de cuánto le afectaba.

La muchacha caminó hasta estar a unos pasos de distancia. Se la veía algo titubeante, con un adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Jugaba con un mechón de cabello y le miraba inocentemente con un dedo sobre los labios. Sasuke se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y apretó los puños para recordarse a sí mismo su resolución.

–Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? –lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo en la voz, a la vez que se acomodaba una hebra de pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja. El calor se lo alborotaba, dándole un aspecto desordenado que el moreno encontraba demasiado sensual para su gusto.

–Bien.

"Sí, claro, perfectamente. Así estaría si lograra sacarte de mi mente. Tsk…Es que hasta en mis sueños eres una molestia".

Sakura le examinó con ojo clínico y después le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Se veía muy cansado, exánime. Caminaba como si estuviera encadenado a una gran y pesada roca. Las horrendas ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos daban mucho que desear. Y la palidez en su rostro le daba un aspecto casi fantasmal. No, Sasuke no estaba bien. No en vano era médico ninja. Podía ver el desgaste físico haciendo mella en su ex-compañero.

–¿Estás seguro? Te vez exhausto. Si quieres te puedo dar algo para el insomnio –le preguntó ella, escudriñándole con la mirada.

El muchacho cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna y se tensó. Sentir aquellos ojos verdes sobre él, aunque fuera para examinarle, le hacía hervir la sangre. Y no precisamente de coraje.

–Estoy bien –replicó secamente, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

El rostro de Sakura pareció perder su brillo al escuchar el tono tan cortante con el que le habían respondido, pero rápido lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

–¿ Cómo te ha ido en las misiones. ¿Has hablado con Naruto? –inquirió la chica, cambiando el tema.

Uchiha notó la intensión de la muchacha de seguir hablando y gruñó para sus adentros.

–Bien. No, no he hablado con él – sus repuestas eran lacónicas y frías, para no motivarla a seguir preguntando. Pero la kunoichi no se daba por vencida y seguía intentando hacerle plática.

Llegó el momento en que Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, sólo la veía. El calor en su cuerpo se intensificaba cada vez más. Sus ojos la recorrían con disimulo de pies a cabeza. Sakura llevaba unos pantalones negros muy cortos debajo de su "falda". Sus piernas estaban expuestas y esas botas altas de tacón les daban una forma torneada en la que no había reparado antes. Cuando se fijó en su escote las pupilas se le dilataron y el sharingan se le encendió. La cremallera de su camisa roja estaba abierta hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Posiblemente lo había hecho por el calor, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

La muchacha seguía hablando y gesticulando, ajena al barullo de emociones que abrumaban a Sasuke. Éste sentía las gotas de sudor bajándole por la espalda. Un sinfín de imágenes indecentes le inundó la mente. Mientras Sakura hablaba, él seguía con su mirada carmín cada movimiento que ésta hacía con sus labios al articular las palabras.

–Sasuke¿me estás escuchando?

La voz de su compañera le trajo al plano real. La miró entre agradecido e irritado por la interrupción. Si hubiera seguido con aquel tren de pensamiento sabrá Dios lo que habría hecho.

Sakura notó un destello rojizo y frunció el ceño, confundida. Volvió su rostro para ver si había alguien a sus espaldas, pero no vio a nadie. El muchacho respiró profundo y sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en aquellos pozos negros e inexpresivos de siempre.

–Sasuke-kun¿por qué tenías el sharingan activado? –inquirió la kunoichi.

–Creí ver a alguien –contestó él, mirando un punto detrás de ella con mucha atención para sustentar su excusa.

Al parecer la kunonichi se lo creyó, pues siguió parloteando y haciendo preguntas generales. Sasuke asentía y gruñía, fingiendo que le prestaba atención. De repente, notó que una gota de sudor surcaba como un riachuelo por la blanca piel de su cuello hasta desembocar en el nacimiento de sus pechos. No pudo evitarlo, se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua inconcientemente. Se le secó la garganta y su pulso se le aceleró un poco como reacción a aquella imagen tan sugestiva que le disparó las hormonas. Era una tortura. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca. La miró severamente, entornando los ojos y adoptando una postura fría y desinteresada. La muchacha dejó de hablar y le dedicó una mirada perpleja. En una fracción de segundo, el ambiente se tornó pesado e incómodo. Se quedaron parados sin articular palabra hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

–Sasuke-kun¿Te pasa algo?

"¿Que si me pasa algo? La causa de todos mis pesares me pregunta eso…tsk… Que irritante".

–No –le respondió, cortante.

Después, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un paso hacia su derecha e hizo el intento de seguir de largo. Pero era mucho esperar que su molesta compañera le dejara solo. La muchacha se giró con ímpetu y le haló por el brazo, haciendo que éste se detuviera de súbito. El contacto con la sedosa piel de las manos de Sakura le causó un espectro de sensaciones placenteras. Ya no podía con la tentación, quería tenerla, tocarla, embriagarse en toda ella y descubrir su esencia. Era una necesidad. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

–Sakura, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. No puedo perder el tiempo hablando contigo –le dijo con tono duro, mirándola por encima del hombro con la cabeza ladeada.

–Oh –ella perdió su determinación–. Esta b-bien, Sasuke-kun… lamento haberte retrazado –replicó con un hilo de voz.

–Hn –gruñó el moreno. Y sin mirar atrás siguió de largo, dejándola preocupada y confundida.

Llegó la noche. La temperatura no bajaba, parecía que estaba dentro de un horno. Sasuke no había podido dejar de pensar en el toque aterciopelado de la piel de la muchacha. No podía dormir, recreando en su mente el contacto una y otra vez, como una película. Ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose. Las hormonas recorrían sus venas, llevándole hasta el mismísimo infierno. Estaba ciego de deseo por ella, así que se guió por sus instintos y salió de su casa en búsqueda de aquello, lo único, que podría saciar su sed.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Att.

Scarlete


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic y a los que comentaron. Les digo, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. No fue fácil describir las escenas y las emociones de Sasuke. Este fic es contado desde su punto de vista, y él es un personaje complicado y con mucho trasfondo. Pero nada, aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Lujuria versus sentido común**

La noche estaba clara. No se podía vislumbrar ni una nube. Las estrellas y una luna sonriente rasgaban el negro domo que cubría a Konoha. Sakura se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo un grueso volumen y haciendo varias anotaciones en unos documentos. Tenía un vaso de agua helada y un plato con unos pastelitos de chocolate sobre éste, por si se le antojaban después.

Unas gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajarle por los lados del rostro, haciendo que su cabello rosa se le adhiriera testarudamente a la frente y a la nuca. Las puntas del pelo se le metían en los ojos, impidiéndole hacer su trabajo. Suspiró y apartó el libro, sin cerrarlo. Luego buscó una cinta en uno de los cajones y se ató la melena en una coleta alta y desordenada. Se frotó las sienes con un deje cansino y miró el reloj que había en la pared de su pequeño despacho. Leyó las once y media. Ya era tarde, pero aún no podía irse a su casa a descansar. Volvió a acercar el libro y retomó la lectura, pasando la vista de un lado a otro por las líneas de texto. Estaba muy sumergida en su trabajo.

Sasuke, quien rondaba por las afueras de la oficina, aprovechó su distracción para espiarla de cerca; aunque eso no era tan necesario, después de todo él era un especialista en ocultar su chakra. Se sentó en una baranda y comenzó a observarla a través de la ventana, con el interés de un arqueólogo que acababa de descubrir unas ruinas misteriosas. Su mirada roja la estudiaba en detalle, fijándose en el más mínimo movimiento que ella hacía. Reparaba en cómo fruncía levemente el ceño al leer y en cómo se mordía el labio con ansiedad al hacer rápidas anotaciones con el lápiz. Incluso, podía hasta calcular con facilidad el ritmo de su respiración al fijarse en cómo bajaba y subía su pecho. La escrutaba con fascinación, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan enigmático y hermoso en su vida.

La vio estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y arquear la espalda mientras bostezaba. Esa pose le pareció adorable. Imaginó que aquellos delicados brazos le rodeaban el cuello y que ella se arqueaba deliciosamente para él mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez con lujuria. Se envolvió tanto en su fantasía que pudo hasta saborear en el paladar el dulce sabor de su boca, aún sin haberla probado; oler su fragante aroma afrodisíaco y sentir el cálido y sedoso toque de sus caricias. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. Tenía que detener esos pensamientos que bullían en su psiquis, sino delataría su presencia.

Continuó mirándola, oculto entre las penumbras. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a atestarle la frente. De pronto, sintió un calor infernal que le quemó las entrañas, como si la sangre se le hubiera convertido en lava ardiente. Con cada segundo que pasaba su mente iba tejiendo una telaraña de situaciones e imágenes muy sugestivas que le hacían presa de sí mismo. Estaba completamente enredado y perdido en los confines de sus propias fantasías. Sus uñas amenazaban con traspasarle la piel de la palma de las manos, de tanto apretarlas. Su corazón latía descocado, enardecido al tener al objeto de su deseo tan cerca.

De un salto fríamente calculado aterrizó frente a la ventana, apoyándose sobre el alféizar. Parecía un niño pequeño que admiraba en la vitrina de una panadería los dulces que deseaba comerse. Sakura no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y seguía leyendo y haciendo anotaciones en los pergaminos. De improviso, estiró la mano y cogió un pastelito del plato que estaba en el escritorio. Luego se lo llevó a la boca con tanta parsimonia que al moreno le entró una ansiedad insoportable.

Sasuke se deleitó mirando cómo ella se lamía los labios con la punta de la lengua. Ese simple gesto le caló tanto que deseó poder besarla y degustar aquel fruto prohibido. Era una tortura verla disfrutar de aquel postre mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás con tanto abandono, casi con placer. En ese instante, el joven contrajo la mandíbula hasta casi hacer rechinar sus dientes. Tuvo hasta que pegar su frente a la madera de una de las hojas de la ventana para refrenar sus impulsos. Era demasiado: Sakura vestida con ese blanco y minúsculo uniforme; sus largas y níveas piernas expuestas; su cabello alborotado y sensual; sus ojos cerrados y esa expresión casi orgásmica en su rostro... El calor que hacía tampoco le ayudaba, todo lo contrario. La piel le ardía por sentir sus suaves y finos dedos acariciándole, los labios por probar la miel de su boca, los ojos por descubrir el enigma oculto debajo de aquellas ropas y los oídos por escuchar sus cautivadores gemidos.

No pudo más, llegó a su límite. Con las manos trémulas y sudadas se apoyó en el marco y brincó dentro del despacho, emitiendo un sonido seco que sobresaltó a la muchacha. Ésta brincó en su propia piel y se puso en pie de inmediato, mirando hacia la ventana. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y desorbitados. Cuando le vio, sus facciones se suavizaron e iluminaron, aunque se notaba que estaba muy sorprendida de verlo allí, materializado en su oficina. Un mosaico de emociones se cruzó por su rostro, desde alegría hasta aprensión. Era muy fácil leerla, como a un libro abierto.

Sasuke se le acercó con gran celeridad, dando enormes zancadas y sin mediar palabra. Ella no pudo evitarlo, ahogó un grito de asombro al verlo aproximarse de esa manera tan abrupta. No había forma de descifrar sus intenciones, sus rasgos masculinos estaban parcialmente ocultos debajo del antifaz negro de sus cabellos. Sólo se podía distinguir en sus labios el nacimiento de una media sonrisa.

Uchiha se detuvo a un pie de distancia y Sakura se quedó perpleja. Abrió y cerró la boca, sin lograr articular palabra alguna. Parecía un pez fuera del agua tratando de respirar. Se le notaba la ansiedad y la incertidumbre en el lenguaje corporal. Jugaba con las manos y no fijaba la vista en un solo lugar, sino que pasaba de la silueta terriblemente quieta del moreno al reloj de la pared, después al cielo que se veía a través de la ventana. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, luego más lento, según iba regulando su respiración.

–Sasuke-kun,¿qué pasó¿Por qué has venido a buscarme a esta hora? –inquirió, aún frotándose las manos.

Él se le acercó un poco más y se le impuso con su estatura, envolviéndola en las garras de su sombra. La miraba por entre las hebras de cabello azabache, en total silencio. Su expresión impasible había cobrado vida. Sus ojos escarlata parecían dos luces ardientes. La kunoichi levantó la vista y un grito de sorpresa se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Estaba atrapada en su hechizo.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al saberse observado con tanta intensidad y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, avanzó un paso para cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos. La muchacha reaccionó y retrocedió, se le escapó de las manos como una figura de humo evanescente. Ya no le miraba con aquella admiración. El encantamiento se había roto. Su cara reflejaba mucha confusión e incredulidad.

–¿Sasuke-kun?– cuestionó, perpleja.

El aludido le clavó su mirada roja, pero no salió de su mutismo. Sakura unió las cejas y se alejó de él aún más. Tras dar varios pasos torpes, su espalda chocó contra la superficie dura de una pared. Ya no tenía a donde escapar. Entonces el se movió como un celaje y la acorrálalo con su cuerpo.

–¡Tú no eres Sasuke-kun, él nunca se me acercaría de esa forma! –exclamó ella a la defensiva, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Al joven se le formó una sonrisa que destiló una picardía muy inusual en su carácter. Entrecerró los parpados, mirándola por entre sus largas y negras pestañas. Lo único que se podía vislumbrar era un tiente carmín.

–Hn. Te equivocas, Sakura –respondió en un susurro. Le encantó cómo sonó su nombre, cada sílaba acariciándole el paladar. Todo en ella le atraía, como si de una gran fuerza magnética se tratara.

Sasuke estiró la mano y tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello rosa. Ella se estremeció de inmediato y aguantó la respiración. El joven aprovechó su aturdimiento e inclinó su rostro poco a poco, creando anticipación. Le acarició el cuello con su nariz, aspirando, rozándolo con mucha delicadeza. Después bajó con lentitud hasta su clavícula, dejando un camino de piel erizada a su paso. Se descontroló mucho al llenarse los pulmones con la esencia de Sakura. Olía a mujer, a deseo y a noches calurosas llenas de lujuria. Su sello distintivo se le quedó grabado en la memoria olfativa. Ya había comenzado a asociar ese olor con el placer y el desenfreno.

-Hmm… –gruñó contra su cuello, causándole más escalofríos placenteros.

A la kunoichi le temblaban las manos por el nerviosismo. Intentó quedarse quieta, no moverse ni un centímetro, pero falló miserablemente. Sus rodillas se aflojaron y su agitación era cada vez más evidente. El muchacho siguió provocándola, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Le acarició la línea de cabellos de la nuca con sus largos y finos dedos. Después descendió por su columna hasta las primeras vértebras. Y así siguió, desviándose por su clavícula para luego subir hasta su cuello. Finalmente, acercó los labios a su oreja, casi rozándola, evitando el contacto.

–Sakura –susurró con voz aterciopelada.

–¡S-Sasuke-kun! –exclamó ella con un hilo de voz. Sus rodillas amenazando con hacerla caer al suelo.

–Shh…–la calló el moreno, volviendo a sus caricias.

Dicho eso, le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Ella le miró y ahogó un suspiro. Él le clavó la mirada y notó que ésta tomaba aire a bocanadas, casi hiperventilándose. Tras unos segundos llenos de tensión, la muchacha agachó la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual. Un adorable sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Uchiha volvió a acercarse a su oído y gruñó cuando vio que su piel se erizó maravillosamente.

–Hn.

Entonces, el joven besó su cuello justo antes de hundir los dientes en esa blanca y fragante piel.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –jadeó la chica, esta vez más fuerte−. D-dime¿a-a qué has venido? –preguntó, sin aliento. Tenía la boca entreabierta y húmeda, invitándole a besarla

Las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke se curvaron hacia arriba. No se movía de su lugar, pero ya no la miraba. Parecía que estaba evocando algún hecho, pues se le veía ausente. Ella le observó con determinada atención, esperando su respuesta

–¿No te ha quedado claro aún? Pensé que eras más inteligente, Sakura –le contestó, su tono sarcástico.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro que tenía atrapado en el pecho.

–Te ves muy mal, se nota que no has dormido en días. C-Creo que será mejor que busque un medicamento para el insomnio –dijo tartamudeando, toda aturdida por el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

–No necesito medicamentos…–le respondió el chico, su voz fría y seca.

Sakura parpadeó y se quedó unos segundos callada, como pensando en eso último. Sasuke aprovechó y se le acercó aún más con una mueca arrogante dibujada en los labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la vio temblar y mirar para todos lados. Le encantaba estar en control de la situación y hacerla perder la cordura, al igual que ella hacía con él, sin proponérselo claro está. No la dejaría escapar, al menos no tan fácilmente.

–¿Eh? Pero…

Sasuke no la dejó terminar la frase, sino que en un movimiento imprevisible la besó. Deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando las sensaciones placenteras que le llevaban al borde de la insanidad. Los sintió suaves y calidos al tacto, y eso le gustó sobremanera. Eran mucho más sedosos de lo que se había imaginado. Después de unos cortos segundos, quiso probar algo diferente, así que empezó a mordérselos con delicadeza.

–Ohhh….–suspiró la muchacha.

Ese sonido le enloqueció, porque le hizo saber que ella también estaba disfrutando, aunque aún no participara activamente.

Quería experimentarlo todo, intentar distintos tipos de roce. Añoraba aventurarse y explorar su dulce cavidad bucal. Insistió con la lengua, tratando de traspasar la barrera de sus dientes. La chica no se lo permitió, pero él siguió instándola. Plantó pequeños besos alrededor de su boca, por su cuello, por sus clavículas... Luego le delineo los labios con mucha calma y paciencia; pidiendo acceso. Se los lamió, succionó y mordisqueó parsimoniosamente, con la intensión de volverla loca de deseo por él. De pronto, dejó de besarla. Una acción abrupta a la que ella reaccionó con un gruñido de frustración. Entonces él sonrió satisfecho mientras la miraba.

La chica evadió su mirada, pero cuando él se acercó y le mordió el cuello dejó escapar un gemido.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y reanudó el beso, llevándola hasta el borde. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Esta vez no tardó demasiado en incitarla con sus húmedas y persuasivas caricias. Sakura entreabrió los labios y él gruñó con apreciación a la vez que introdujo la lengua lentamente en su boca. Un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo del alma de la chica. Sus manos volaron con rapidez y se enredaron en el pelo negro de Sasuke, quien se embriagaba y distinguía el sabor dulzón del pastelito que ella se había comido anteriormente.

Los movimientos lentos y sensuales que él hacía con la lengua dentro de su boca le arrancaron varios gemidos. La estaba provocando para que participara de esa danza febril. Sakura se soltó poco a poco y respondió con cierta timidez, tratando, sin tener mucho éxito, de seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y sus corazones se agitaron con cada roce. Las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron cada vez más entrecortadas. La estancia se llenó de jadeos y grunidos. Uchiha era cada vez más demandante, quería más, no le bastaba. La apretó contra la pared, colocando sus caderas sobre las de ella. Después le agarró el rostro con las dos manos, como si temiera que se le escapara, y profundizó e intensificó el beso, derramando pasión en sus caricias.

Sus manos cobraron vida, se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y los gemidos de Sakura. Su miembro empezó a latir y a erguirse. Las corrientes de placer que subían y bajaban por su columna le hicieron perder el control. Sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos. La empujó, casi lastimándola, y comenzó a hacer oscilaciones con sus caderas, rozando su miembro erecto contra el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Ella gimió y se aferró a sus hombros, hundiendo las uñas en el material de su camisa.

En su desenfreno, Sasuke le separó las piernas con la rodilla y se acomodó entre éstas. Cuando sintió el calor y la humedad que emanaba del sexo de Sakura le mordió el labio y gruñó. Deseó poder enterrarse allí y sentir sus estrechas paredes aprisionándolo. Se excitó demasiado al percibir el temblor del pequeño cuerpo que estaba presionado contra el suyo. Se puso más salvaje, el aire le olía a lujuria. Sus besos dolían, la fricción era demasiada. Le acarició los costados y los brazos, la necesidad de sentir su piel bajo los dedos le estaba exasperando.

Ella siguió besándolo y aferrándose a sus hombros, a sus cabellos y a su espalda. Sasuke le cogió una pierna, se la enrolló en la cintura y comenzó acariciarle el muslo de arriba abajo con las yemas de los dedos. La muchacha se apretó a él, frotándose contra su firme cuerpo. El moreno gruñó y subió la mano hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna. Estaban en un éxtasis, ciegos de deseo el uno por el otro.

–Oh…Sasuke-kun…

– Sakura… –jadeó él, con voz ronca.

De momento, se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la estancia. Un grueso tomo se había deslizado y virado el vaso con agua que estaba sobre el escritorio, produciendo un estruendo y un desastre de vidrios rotos. Sasuke abrió los ojos y maldijo, enfurecido. Sakura se asustó y le empujó. Esa pausa fue suficiente para hacerla dudar. Se llevó los dedos a sus abuzados e hinchados labios y le miró con la expresión confusa. Se acomodó la ropa y el pelo como pudo, por si alguien se aparecía en la oficina. Luego meneó la cabeza y cerró los parpados con fuerza, como si tratara de exorcizar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

–Sasuke-kun, esto no puede seguir –murmuró, con la voz temblorosa.

–Sé que eso no es lo quieres –dijo él igual de agitado, inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

La miró detenidamente, el escarlata del sharingan oscurecido por las ansias salvajes que le atormentaban. Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

– N-no puedo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro. ¿Por qué ahora? Tú nunca antes…

–No tengo porqué explicarme –la interrumpió, con la voz ronca.

La perplejidad en el rostro de la kunoichi era demasiado evidente.

–Sasuke-kun, no estoy preparada para esto.

Después de escuchar eso último, Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Había vuelto en sí, a su lado racional. Sabía que si no se distanciaba tanto física como emocionalmente de Sakura se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos y la tomaría a la fuerza. Su semblante se volvió inexpresivo, como una escultura tallada en mármol. Sus ojos se apagaron y se tornaron negros, quedando sólo las ascuas de aquella pasión desenfrenada. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca salió de sus labios, pero él retrocedió y levantó una mano, haciendo un gesto para que la chica no avanzara más. Su mirada quedó ensombrecida bajo sus cabellos azabaches, dándole un aire frío e indiferente.

–Sasuke-kun…y-yo…yo –intentó explicar.

El moreno le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana. La joven hizo el amago de detenerlo, pero la voz grave y monótona de éste la detuvo.

–Sakura, quiero que olvides que esto pasó –ordenó con voz glacial, y salió casi volando de la estancia, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

–Sasuke-kun…

* * *

Scarlete


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, esta vez las hice esperar un poco. No voy a cansarlas con mis historias. Por lo menos actualicé¿no? Este capítulo me da un poco de neurosis. Por más que lo leo me da un no sé que. Aún no estoy muy satisfecha, pero ya no quería retrazar más la actualización. Agradecería que reportaran cualquier error que encuentren, especialmente de puntuación (mi área débil). Nada, pues les dejo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que mi pasatiempo favorito les entretenga un ratito. Luego me dicen si quieren que siga con este delirio de mis noches de insomnio (estoy peor o igual que Sasuke).

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Paso número uno: Evasión**

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa se sentó en la parte más alta del techo con las rodillas flexionadas. No sabía si la ira que albergaba en su interior tenía algo que ver, pero tenía una sensación de sofoco abrumadora. Si el ambiente en la intemperie estaba tan caluroso, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría la temperatura en su dormitorio. Además¿para qué querría entrar? Estaba consciente de que esta sería otra noche de insomnio.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, su aura se volvía más oscura y hostil. Como si la frustración sexual no fuera suficiente, un coraje irracional para consigo mismo comenzó a nacer en lo más profundo de su perturbada alma. No podía creer hasta dónde había llegado, cuánto había arriesgado. Se le había hecho imposible controlarse. Se lanzó en su búsqueda como un león hambriento, sin ponderar ni un segundo. Había puesto su orgullo en la línea de fuego y se había quemado. La duda que vio en los ojos de Sakura le propinó un golpe contundente a su ego. Y ni hablar de lo que le había dicho:

_Sasuke-kun, esto no puede seguir. _

_Sasuke-kun, no estoy preparada para esto._

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y contrajo la mandíbula al evocar el sonido de cada sílaba articulada por aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Su cólera acrecentaba cada vez que escuchaba su eco retumbar en todos los recodos de su nublada mente.

Pensaba que ella le amaba y que estaría dispuesta a todo por él. Le causó mucha contrariedad darse cuenta de que eso estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo y ella no era la misma niña de doce años que lo invitaba a citas y lo sobreprotegía.

Su parte fría volvió a tomar las riendas de su psiquis por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de su tren de pensamiento. Eso aumentó su auto recriminación a niveles alarmantes. Su sistema de defensa interior decidió negar y guardar todas esas inquietudes en lo más profundo de su inconciente.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa? No me deberían importar esas cosas. No siento nada por ella". Pensó, llegando a una solución para su "problemita".

La evitaría, de eso no quedaba duda. Si no podía comportarse "normalmente" cuando la tenía a su alcance, ya no la vería más. Ella no estaba en su equipo y trabajaba en el hospital, no podía ser tan difícil. Claro, eso era lo que él creía…

Después de pensar y odiarse a sí mismo, Sasuke decidió darse una ducha fría para calmar su revolcado libido y sus cansados músculos. De un salto preciso aterrizó en el balcón y entró en su dormitorio. Buscó unos pantalones cortos, tipo "boxers", en el gavetero y una toalla en el armario. Luego salió de su habitación y caminó por un oscuro pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Ya allí, suspiró y se quitó la camisa negra que traía puesta. Toda su resolución de no pensar más en Sakura se hizo añicos. El olor de ésta aún estaba prendido en su ropa. Ese aroma intoxicante que le provocaba las más sórdidas y lujuriosas fantasías le golpeó de improviso, dejándole aturdido y _muy_ estimulado.

Una lucha campal se desató entre su cuerpo y su lado racional, pero como siempre le pasaba últimamente, las pasiones le dominaron. Gruñó con el rostro contraído en una expresión furibunda: sus cejas unidas y sus ojos azabaches ensombrecidos por su flequillo. Tomó la prenda en sus manos y la acercó a su naríz, aspirando la esencia de Sakura. La imagen de una muchacha de ojos verdes oscuro como las profundidades del océano desfiló de inmediato por su mente. La vio sentada sobre su escritorio, con las piernas separadas y el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y la espalda en una cascada de ondas rosadas. Le estaba invitando, incitándole con una mirada que le prometía placer y éxtasis. Le llamaba por su nombre con aquellos labios pulposos y húmedos a la vez que iba desabrochando uno a uno, con mucha parsimonia, los botones de su uniforme blanco. La deseó más que a nada en este mundo. Deseó poder tocarla y besarla de nuevo hasta ahogarse en los mares de aquella pasión tan exquisita que ella emanaba.

Mientras Sasuke seguía tejiendo un guión de dudosa clasificación, su frente se perlaba de sudor y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al estímulo psicológico. Su corazón bombeó sangre efervescente a toda velocidad por esa red intrincada de sus venas. El calor se le hizo demasiado intolerable. Sintió que los pantalones le apretaban, especialmente en el área de su entrepierna. En poco tiempo su erección se volvió incómoda, casi dolorosa. Le pareció patético, pero no tenía otra opción. Era imperioso que lo hiciera, sino perdería la razón.

Aún renuente, tiró la camisa en el canasto de la ropa sucia con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios hechos una fina línea. Luego se quitó el resto de su indumentaria. Quedó desnudo en toda su gloria Uchiha, mostrando su perfecta piel color marfil que forraba su tonificado torso; su ancha espalda; sus caderas estrechas y puntiagudas; y sus fuertes y torneadas piernas.

Cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios. Tenía la garganta seca y la lengua áspera como una lija. Iba a intentarlo una vez. Si no funcionaba o se sentía demasiado estúpido, se detendría. Esa fue la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo antes de emprender un viaje en la montaña rusa de la auto gratificación.

Tras exorcizar todos sus prejuicios y tragarse su orgullo, inhaló aire y se calmó. Después, con su mano derecha, descendió con lentitud por su vientre, sintiendo bajo la yema de los dedos las contracciones de sus músculos. La piel se le erizó gradualmente, despertando y respondiendo a sus caricias, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Siguió bajando sin rodeos por ese camino de finos vellos negros hasta asir su miembro palpitante con firmeza. Lo sitió caliente y duro. Titubeó por unos segundos, pero en cuanto pensó en Sakura tiró por la ventana todo su autocontrol. Entonces comenzó a mover su muñeca, deslizando la fina piel que cubría su pene hacia atrás y hacia delante, hasta que un líquido transparente y resbaladizo humedeció la punta. Luego aumentó la presión de su agarre y la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Se tuvo que morder el labio para ahogar un gemido. Ya no podía parar, era demasiado intenso lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su cabello negro le caía en el rostro. Lo tenía empapado y se le pegaba a la nuca y a la frente. Su piel perspirada reverberaba a causa de la sangre que recorría sus extremidades con gran celeridad. Apoyó su mano izquierda en los azulejos y separó las piernas a la vez que seguía moviendo su mano a un ritmo estable. Imaginó que era Sakura con sus dedos finos y delicados quien le acariciaba y le tomaba con firmeza; que su pequeña y dulce boca le recorría entero sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin besar; que su lengua le lamía de arriba abajo con parsimonia, hasta volverlo loco de pasión.

Otro gruñido, esta vez más urgente, escapó de sus labios. Sus músculos se contrajeron de manera involuntaria, haciendo que sus caderas de proyectaran hacia al frente en una oscilación sensual. Los movimientos de su mano se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y erráticos. Echó la cabeza para atrás, jadeando y gruñendo sin control. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron hacia adentro y sus rodillas se aflojaron. Ya casi….casi….casi…

–¡Sakura! –gimió, la ola de placer sumergiéndole por completo.

Quedó agitado, tomando oxígeno a bocanadas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su torso bajaba y subía con rapidez.

Cuando al fin recobró el aliento, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría le calmara sus tensos músculos. El líquido cristalino bajó por su cabello y por su piel, arrasando con la sordidez tanto de su mente como de su débil carne. Se sentía exhausto y más perturbado que antes. La muchacha no acababa de dejarle tranquilo. Siempre que cerraba los ojos la veía. Sakura le atormentaba con su presencia etérea.

Salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y listo para dormir. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche sí iba a poder tener su merecido descanso, porque se sentía más extenuado que nunca. Se tendió sobre la cama boca arriba, clavando su mirada en el techo de su dormitorio. Aún hacía calor, así que echó las sábanas a un lado y acomodó la almohada. Después colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Unos irises verde profundo le miraron. Despegó los parpados y gruñó con exasperación al mismo tiempo que se volteaba en la cama y trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Así siguió toda la noche, su mente traicionera atormentándole. Su frustración acrecentó hasta hacerle perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ya no podía soportarlo. _Tenía_, no, _iba_ a hacer algo.

Se levantó de la cama bruscamente y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa negra. Luego salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta la sala.

–Sakura, voy a sacarte de mi mente así sea lo último que haga –murmuró al viento con determinación mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí y se enfilaba a sabrá Dios dónde.

* * *

Era otro día más en la ola de calor. El sol estaba en la cumbre, bañando todo lo que tocaba con su luz dorada. En un cuarto del hospital de Konoha se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros como el carbón acostado sobre una cama. Al parecer, los destellos que entraban por los ventanales le molestaban, pues se movía entre las sábanas y sus párpados temblaban.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, pero el resplandor era mucho y tuvo que entornarlos de inmediato. Una repentina punzada le taladró el cerebro, seguida de una sensación de vaivén. Estaba aturdido y aún no se ubicaba en tiempo y espacio. Después de unos segundos de confusión, se palpó el lado derecho de su cabeza. Se sorprendió al sentir unas vendas y una protuberancia bastante dolorosa. La cruda y desagradable realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría cuando su olfato fue asaltado por un olor penetrante a alcohol y medicamentos.

"¡Estoy en el maldito hospital¿Pero… cómo?"

El chirrido de los goznes de una puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se arrepintió mil veces de levantar la vista para ver quién había entrado en su habitación. Una muchacha de cabello rosa vestida de enfermera acababa de materializarse en el umbral.

Maldijo para sus adentros y resopló, visiblemente irritado. Había salido de su casa a sacársela de la mente, no a terminar en sala de emergencias bajo su cuidado.

La vio acercársele, ajena a todo, la inocencia disfrazada de médico ninja. Apretó las sábanas con las manos y contrajo la mandíbula. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La miró con toda la serenidad que pudo manejar, ocultando todas sus emociones. Trató de imaginarse que ella era el ser más horripilante que había visto. Pero como era de esperarse, no funcionó. No podía dejar de fijarse en sus redondeadas caderas moviéndose de lado a lado mientras ésta caminaba hasta su cama. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, no quería ser tentado por aquel cuerpo femenino de curvas sinuosas.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó la kunoichi con suavidad a la vez que abría la carpeta que contenía su historial médico.

El joven le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, dejándole saber que no tenía la intensión de entablar una conversación. Pero eso no la afectó en lo absoluto. Ella se quedó allí parada, dispuesta a sacarle las respuestas.

– Necesito que contestes mis preguntas, Sasuke-kun.

El mal humor del moreno acrecentó de inmediato por la insistencia de Sakura.

"¿Acaso no sabe leer la atmósfera?" Pensó, bastante irritado por la situación que se avecinaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó ese semblante desdeñoso y frío que tan bien tenía aprendido. Después la miró con ojos vacíos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –inquirió, sin dignarse a responderle su pregunta.

–Dos días. Ahora dime tus síntomas. ¿Sientes alguna molestia o dolor¿Tienes la visión borrosa? –preguntó ella con tono profesional, esperando con el bolígrafo en la mano por la respuesta de su _paciente_.

Si Sasuke se sorprendió, no se le notó. Pues no movió ni un músculo de sus armoniosamente proporcionadas facciones.

–No recuerdo nada. Exijo una explicación en este instante – demandó, sus labios sosteniendo una expresión petulante.

La muchacha suspiró, dando a entender su exasperación para con el aura prepotente que destilaba el moreno.

–Sakura, quiero que me expliques, a-ho-ra. –exigió de nuevo, esta vez clavándole sus ojos cargados de determinación.

La joven respiró y apretó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

–Contesta mis preguntas. No puedo darte de alta si no lo haces. ¿Te duele la cabeza o alguna otra parte del cuerpo? –inquirió antes de que su paciente pudiera seguir instándola para que contestara a sus preguntas.

–No.

–¿Tienes la vista borrosa¿Te sientes débil?

–No.

Sí se sentía débil, pero eso era algo que jamás iba a admitir frente a nadie.

–¿Desde cuándo no puedes dormir?

"Hn. Como si le fuera a contar mi vida. Está loca si cree que le voy a contestar eso".

–Ese no es asunto tuyo. Terminemos con esto –masculló, tratando de darle fin a la tortura, digo, revisión.

–Es muy importante que me digas, Sasuke-kun. El tratamiento depende de eso –anunció la muchacha con tono decidido.

–Tres semanas.

–¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme a mi oficina aquella noche?

Sasuke se sobresaltó. No se esperaba que la chica le preguntara eso. Le costó más que de costumbre adoptar su pose impasible. La encaró con la mirada más gélida que pudo manejar y abrió la boca para dar lo que pensó que sería su último golpe.

–Te dije que lo olvidaras.

Sakura intentó controlar sus emociones, pero se le notó la ira y el descorazonamiento en su lenguaje corporal. Sus ojos se glasearon. La piel de sus nudillos se tornó blanquecina por la falta de circulación a esas extremidades que agarraban la carpeta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Contrajo su mandíbula y agachó la cabeza, dejando que algunas hebras de cabello rosa le sirvieran para ocultar parcialmente su rostro acongojado.

–Para ti es fácil olvidarlo¿cierto? Tú no has estado enamorado de mí desde que tenías doce años. ¿Cómo pretendes que olvide que llegaste de la nada y me besaste con una pasión de la que jamás te creí capaz¿Cómo quieres que olvide todo lo que me hiciste sentir, todo lo que despertaste en mí¿Cómo olvidar que me faltó poco para entregarme a ti sin pensarlo dos veces?

"Que irritante. ¿Qué no se piensa callar?"

–No sé porqué le das tanta importancia.

Sakura se indignó mucho más ante la respuesta tan mordaz que recibió. No pudo evitar que la furia se apoderara de ella.

–Ya veo. Sólo me usaste para despejarte de cuales quiera fueran tus preocupaciones. No te interesa lo que me pase ni lo que sienta –le respondió con amargura, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

– Hn –le respondió él con desdén.

La médico ninja le escudriñó con los ojos vidriosos y dejó la carpeta y el bolígrafo en una mesita que había al lado de la cama. Luego se cruzó de brazos con los labios casi ocultos en una fina línea y el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de puro furor. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y justo cuando iba a responderle, un enfermero del área de emergencias abrió la puerta.

–Sakura–san, hay un paciente gravemente herido en urgencias. Te necesitamos allá.

La joven médico suspiró y caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de atravesar la puerta miró al moreno por encima del hombro y contestó su pregunta.

–Fuiste encontrado hace dos días en uno de los claros del bosque. Estabas inconciente y casi drenado de chakra. Al parecer te pusiste a entrenar sin tener energías suficientes y agotaste todas tus reservas hasta perder el conocimiento. Por eso estás aquí bajo _mi _cuidado, Sasuke-kun –explicó con seriedad.

Una vez Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, el chico se enfureció consigo mismo. Sus ojos refulgieron como dos flamas negras y sus cejas se unieron.

"Estúpido, eres un estúpido. ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor para distraerte de ella?"

Se quedó en la cama, inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Estaba enredado en una telaraña de la que no tenía escapatoria. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y eso le causaba mucho malestar y furia. La deseaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos por sacársela del sistema. Se sentía débil por ser incapaz de mantener a raya esos deseos.

El revoltijo de pensamientos fue tan agotador que pronto sintió los párpados pesados. Los cerraba y abría continuamente, luchando contra el estado de inconciencia que amenazaba con llevarlo al mundo de Morfeo. Y sin darse cuenta, abandonó la vigilia y se durmió.

* * *

El sonido de unas voces cerca de la puerta de su habitación le hizo salir de su reposo. Había tenido la oportunidad de dormitar sin la participación de su _adorada _médico en sus sueños, algo de lo que no había disfrutado hacía demasiado tiempo. Sería poco decir que estaba irritado. Esa palabra no podía describir la ira y frustración que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Abrió un párpado y examinó los alrededores. Pudo divisar la silueta de la parte superior del cuerpo de Sakura por el cristal de la puerta. Gruñó para sus adentros y volvió a cerrar su ojo antes de que ella entrara y le encontrara despierto. No tenía la más mínima intención de contestar sus preguntas. Entonces estabilizó su respiración y fingió dormir.

Escuchó con atención los pasos lentos de la muchacha. Cada vez los sentía más cerca de la cama. De repente, una sombra le cubrió. Era ella, quien se había inclinado sobre su inerte figura para comprobar si estaba durmiendo. La fragancia de sus cabellos se le coló por las fosas nasales, haciéndole difícil su simulación.

– Así que se quedó dormido…Me pregunto cómo podré desnudarlo para la revisión…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso último. No iba a dejar bajo ningún concepto que ella le manejara a su antojo.

–Estas despierto… Que bien, así puedo continuar con tu examen físico –comentó la joven tras verlo reaccionar.

Mientras el moreno planeaba su última estocada, Sakura se preparaba para hacerle el dichoso chequeo. Cuando estuvo lista se inclinó un poco, de manera que él tuvo una vista panorámica de su escote, y estiró un brazo para tomarle el pulso, pero él reaccionó y se lo apartó con muy poca delicadeza. Ella le clavó los ojos, mas después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que le irritó. Si había algo que le molestaba era que jugaran con él.

–¿No crees que hace calor, Sasuke-kun?–comentó al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su uniforme, dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus redondeados pechos.

El aludido aún no la había visto, la estaba ignorando olímpicamente, pero cuando la encaró para contestarle apretó los puños y contrajo la mandíbula.

–No– gruñó entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

–Uff…Yo estoy _ardiendo_ – añadió ella mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

La connotación de ese comentario hizo que las hormonas de Sasuke se dispararan y que sus pensamientos se llenaran de imágenes indecentes. No pudo evitar hacerse conciente de la temperatura. Y hasta se tuvo que humedecer los labios a causa de la adrenalina que le secó la garganta.

–No me interesa, ya me voy –escupió, pero la voz le salió más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado.

–¡Sasuke-kun! Tengo que revisarte– dijo ella ente dientes. Se notaba que estaba exasperada con su actitud.

–No quiero que seas mi médico –añadió el aludido mordazmente.

La muchacha no pudo ocultar su mirada herida, vidriosa por las lágrimas contenidas. Sus labios estaban abiertos en una perfecta "o" y sus finas cejas unidas. El moreno sintió la ponzoña de la culpa, como el piquete de un aguijón de abeja, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

–¿Q-qué…? –intentó articular la chica, pero la voz le salió quebrada.

–Quiero que la misma Tsunade me atienda. Ella es mucho más experimentada que tú –anunció él con un tono más gélido que una ventisca.

La médico ninja se indignó de inmediato, reacción que él no había previsto. Esperaba que ella saliera corriendo y llorando a lágrima viva, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, la joven sacó del bolsillo de su bata una jeringa que contenía un líquido verdoso.

–Ya te dije, no quiero que seas mi médico –objetó, furioso. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la jeringa que ella había sacado.

– Tsunade-sama tiene asuntos más importantes que atender. Y no importa lo que digas, eres _mi _paciente. Veo que estás muy alterado… Creo que será mejor que te inyecte un calmante. Con esto puede que duermas todo el día –replicó Sakura metódicamente mientras le agarraba el brazo con fuerza.

"Seguro se está vengando por todo lo que le dije y por no contestar sus estúpidas preguntas Que ni piense que me voy a dejar".

En una fracción de segundo, le agarró el brazo por la muñeca con brusquedad, causando que ella gimiera de dolor y soltara la jeringa. Después la haló con violencia, haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo. Como respuesta a esto, Sakura entornó los ojos y le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

– ¡Suéltame, Sasuke-kun! –le ordenó visiblemente enojada, mientras intentaba zafarse.

El muchacho no la soltó, sino que aumentó la firmeza de su agarre.

La joven médico resopló y le clavó las uñas en su brazo, pero aun y así Sasuke no aflojó los dedos, sino que con su otra mano la asió por la nuca, acercándola más.

–Según tú no sientes nada... Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué me tienes agarrada de esta forma¿Por qué tienes una erección más dura que una piedra? No soy estúpida, Sasuke-kun.

Al escuchar eso último, el moreno tiró de su cabello para atrás y apretó su muñeca hasta lastimarla. Su semblante se volvió como una máscara, inexpresivo.

–Eres una molestia –masculló con dureza.

–Quiero que me expliques que fue lo que verdaderamente ocurrió aquella noche –contestó la chica a la vez que forcejeaba para liberarse.

–No tengo que explicarte nada –replicó él con seriedad, ya cansado de la insistencia de la muchacha.

– Con que en esas estamos…Te lo voy a advertir una sola vez, Sasuke-kun. No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima. No voy a permitir que me uses a tu antojo. No soy tu juguete.

–Hn.

Sasuke estrelló sus labios contra los de ella y la besó con tanta brusquedad que la hizo gemir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la forzó a darle acceso a su boca e introdujo la lengua, explorando cada rincón hambrientamente. Sakura no respondía y eso le enfureció sobremanera, pero no dejó de besarla. Siguió mordiéndola, succionándole los labios y tratando de incitarla. La muchacha dejó de resistirse, mas no respondió de la forma que él quería.

Unos pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo le hicieron soltarla. Ella se incorporó rápidamente y le miró con mucha rabia concentrada en la mirada. Luego salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, dando un portazo que retumbó en toda esa área del hospital.

El muchacho sonrió con arrogancia y deslizó sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Iba a largarse de allí, no le importaban los medicamentos ni nada. Lo que quería era encerrarse en su casa. Cuando las plantas de sus pies tocaron el frío suelo del hospital escuchó a alguien tras la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien era y se calzó las sandalias.

Le sorprendió un poco ver materializado en el umbral al mismo enfermero que había entrado con anterioridad a avisar que había un paciente gravemente herido en urgencias. Notó que este traía un paquete en sus manos y que lo miraba con cierta hostilidad. No le dio mucha importancia. No era la primera vez que le dirigían ese tipo de miradas. Lo que quería saber era el propósito de su presencia allí.

–Uchiha Sasuke, ha sido dado de alta. Aquí están sus medicamentos –anunció el enfermero.

El aludido tomó las medicinas y firmó la hoja de alta. Luego salió del cuarto con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"Sakura".

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, dedicado a mi amiga Angel Kirei, a la que tanto fastidio con mis ideas. XD Este cap. me pone nerviosa, no sé, muchos detalles y situaciones. Anyway, espero que lo disfruten y me digan si les gustó, fue una porquería o si les da lo mismo. XD Advertencia: Al que no le guste el lemon que ni empiece a leer porque no me hago responsable ni pago por terapias psicológicas. Esto es categoría **M.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 4: Al que no quiere caldo le dan tres tazas **

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquel incidente que dejó a Sasuke bastante exasperado. Le agobiaba el empeño de Sakura por complicar la situación. No podía comprender su insistencia con el temita de "aquella noche". Mucho menos entendía sus razones para seguir desperdiciando sus energías en un asunto que en el trayecto iba a terminar hiriéndola. Si le dijo que no estaba preparada para entregarse y que no quería continuar¿entonces para qué demonios quería saber la razón de su comportamiento tan repentino? Suficiente tenía él con saberlo. Cada fibra de su ser, cada pensamiento y cada sueño se lo recordaba. Su mente oscilaba en torno a ese deseo indómito de poseerla.

Al menos ahora podía dormir. Los medicamentos que le recetaron funcionaron. Claro, tenían sus inconvenientes… Sus efectos duraban hasta el amanecer y dormía toda la noche, pero el descanso no era natural. Siempre despertaba de un humor oscuro y pesado, pero aún y así estaba agradecido de poder volver a ser un ente "funcional" en la sociedad de Konoha.

El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte y no se podía vislumbrar ni un rayo naranja anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Sasuke dormitaba sobre las sábanas de su cama, acostado boca abajo en forma diagonal con un brazo y una pierna colgando de uno de los extremos. Vestía un pantalón corto azul marino y tenía su cabello azabache revolcado, cubriéndole gran parte de sus rasgos masculinos. Se lo veía sereno, su pecho desnudo bajaba y subía al ritmo de su respiración regular y su rostro, al menos lo que se podía divisar de éste, estaba relajado.

_­­–¡Sasuke-kun…! _

_–¡Sasuke-kun…! _

El moreno abrió los ojos pesadamente al escuchar una voz muy conocida que le llamaba. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero el tono era demasiado irritante como para pertenecer a una de sus tan asiduas fantasías. Aquello tenía que ser real. Su teoría fue confirmada cuando escuchó un aporreo en la puerta de su casa.

Sin levantarse de la cama, volteó la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Este leía las cinco de la mañana. Gruñó molesto al darse cuenta de que lo habían despertado antes de tiempo. Sabía que no iba a recuperar esas horas de descanso.

_–¡Sasuke-kun…! _

" ¿Qué demonios querrá a esta hora?" Se preguntó mientras se incorporaba con pereza.

_–¡Sasuke-kun…! _–la voz se escuchaba cada vez más urgente.

Caminó dando trancos mientras se estiraba como un felino para espabilarse el sueño. Sintió un escozor en los ojos y se los frotó enérgicamente, haciendo que éstos lagrimearan y se enrojecieran. Abrió la puerta de abrupto y concentró toda su frustración en la mirada, de manera que _ella_ percibiera que no era bienvenida ni tolerada en esos momentos.

Al parecer sus intentos por incomodarla rindieron frutos…Esperen, eso no era incomodidad, eso era… ¿vergüenza? En ese instante, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba en paños menores, mostrando su cincelado torso y sus fuertes piernas. El hecho de estar semidesnudo frente a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto. Lo que si le irritó fue no recibir una explicación inmediata del porque de la interrupción de sus preciadas horas de descanso.

En una fracción de segundo, la somnolencia se esfumó de sus rasgos, los cuales se endurecieron y oscurecieron de acorde a su estado interior. Se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, imponiéndose con sus dimensiones. Y entonces, sin dignarse a invitarla a pasar, le preguntó con la voz más áspera y mordaz que pudo manejar:

–¿Qué quieres?

Al percibir la hostilidad de Sasuke, Sakura suspiró y rodó los ojos.

–Tienes una misión, Tsunade-sama me envió a avisarte.

"¿No pudo enviar a alguien más?"

–Hn.

Como Sasuke no se movía de su lugar, Sakura se desesperó. Nadie mejor que ella sabía que hacer esperar a la Hokage tenía muy malas consecuencias.

–¿Qué parte de tienes una misión no entiendes? –preguntó, visiblemente exasperada.

–Si hubieran enviado a alguien más competente ya estaría allí –comentó Sasuke.

–Si fueras tan genio como lo sugiere tu apellido no necesitarías más información –rebatió la muchacha con sarcasmo.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que ambos se desafiaron con la mirada.

–Nos están esperando… –masculló ella al fin, después de unos segundos.

Tras ponderar por unos instantes, Sasuke decidió no perder el tiempo y la invitó a pasar. Luego se perdió por los pasillos de su casa, dejando a Sakura parada en la sala de estar como una idiota. Con una velocidad que casi superaba la de la luz, empacó todas sus utilidades y se dio un baño. Después salió a su encuentro con el cabello aún goteando agua y con una mochila de considerable tamaño que dejó en el suelo. No le sorprendió verla todavía parada al lado de la puerta, esperándole. Su semblante era uno de pura ansiedad y manaba impaciencia por cada poro de su piel. Podía leerlo en su lenguaje corporal. Tenía sus finas cejas unidas, los labios fruncidos en un mohín, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos apretadas en dos puños y los hombros tensos. El conjunto le pareció adorable.

Como era de esperarse, su escrutinio no se quedó ahí. El muchacho permitió que los ojos se deslizaran por sus largas y torneadas piernas, apenas cubiertas por su falda; por la forma redondeada de sus caderas; por su abdomen plano y por sus erguidos pechos abrazados por una camisa roja sin mangas. Cuando evocó el día que ella intentó seducirlo, perdió la lucha. Un impulso irresistible de besarla le hizo guardar el decoro en una gaveta con llave.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la joven, muy conciente de sí misma al sentirse observada de esa manera tan intensa y descarada.

Se le notaba que estaba llegando su límite y que si él no se movía sería capaz de arrastrarlo ella misma para la oficina de Tsunade.

Sasuke la ignoró y la miró directo a la cara. Sakura le dedicó una mirada que muy en el fondo reflejó desesperación. Pero esa expresión fue reemplazada por una de incredulidad cuando él respondió con una media sonrisa de diversión.

Algo cambió en la atmósfera, en el aire había una guerra de voluntades. Ella quería largarse de una vez¿y él?, pues…se podían adivinar sus intenciones de solo mirarle. Sus ojos negros brillaban con un matiz de seducción y lujuria.

Sakura se tensó de inmediato. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo que nunca salió de estos. Justo antes de que sus cuerdas vocales produjeran sonido alguno, Sasuke ya había cerrado la distancia entre ambos. Su velocidad era tan superior a la de ella, que no le fue difícil asirla por la cintura con un brazo a agarrarla por la nuca con el otro.

"Al demonio el autocontrol".

–Sasuke-kun, más vale que me sueltes. Te dije que no me volvieras a poner un dedo encima –le exigió. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y en los ojos una urgencia terrible.

Los labios del joven Uchiha se curvaron hacia arriba. Estaba disfrutando la situación. Le gustaba hacerla perder el control y estremecerla. Quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Sakura intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero cada vez que se movía él la apretaba más, al punto de hacerla perder el aliento.

–Tú y quién más me va a detener –susurró en su oído mientras acercaba el rostro a la blanca y fragante piel de su cuello para aspirar su exquisito aroma.

–Sasuke-kun, por favor, Tsunade-sama nos está esperando – replicó la joven con la voz entrecortada.

El moreno le clavó los ojos, que se habían tornado carmín por la adrenalina, y empezó a trazar con pequeños besos la línea de su mandíbula hasta acercase a su boca. Sus labios estaban tan próximos que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

– Hn…–gruñó antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella en un beso demandante.

La besó con furia, sin refrenarse, como si estuviera descargando toda su frustración en ese beso. La mordió con brusquedad y aprovechó su gemido para deslizar la lengua en los confines de su boca. Exploró cada recoveco, arrancando gemidos involuntarios de su garganta. Siguió instándola y persuadiéndola con cada húmeda caricia hasta que la tuvo solícita en sus brazos. Dejó que enredara los dedos en sus negros cabellos y que se aferrara a sus hombros. Pero en cuanto ella comenzó a responder con pasión y desenfreno se detuvo y se alejó lo suficiente como para ver su expresión.

Su ego creció al instante al ver lo sonrojada y agitada que estaba. Sus labios hinchados y húmedos le llamaban a gritos, y estaba seguro de que aquel brillo que había en sus ojos era deseo.

La joven se sonrojó, pero su mirada verde ardió como una flama. Estaba furiosa.

–¡No juegues conmigo, Sasuke! –masculló, sus femeninos rasgos contrayéndose de ira.

De pronto, comenzó a acumular una cantidad alarmante de chakra en su mano e intentó cortarle algún tendón del brazo con el bisturí que creó.

La mueca de satisfacción en el rostro del moreno se amplió más al ver eso.

Con su sharingan y velocidad no le fue difícil evadir el golpe. En una fracción de segundo, le agarró el brazo y se lo torció en la espalda, inmovilizándola. Después la apegó a su cuerpo. Ella ahogó un gemido de dolor y apretó la mandíbula con coraje. Entonces él la volteó para encararla, sosteniéndole las muñecas con una mano. Con la otra le levantó el rostro y la miró por entre sus espesas pestañas. Las aspas de su sharingan daban vueltas sin control y su pulso estaba acelerado. Su piel ardía de anticipación. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero este era uno de ira y frustración.

–No me vas a dejar ir¿cierto? –preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

–Hn.

–Sasuke, Tsunade-sama nos va a dar una reprimenda –trató de hacerle razonar.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa?

La aludida se enfureció al escuchar eso y comenzó a forcejear.

–Suéltame Sas…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues Sasuke la besó por segunda vez. Su ímpetu era mucho mayor que antes. Ahora la agarraba por la cintura, enterrando sus dedos en la blanca piel con tanta fuerza que dolía, como si temiera que se le escapara. Se amoldaba a su boca con una brusquedad salvaje, insistía con la lengua y con los dientes e intentaba con desesperación penetrar en su cavidad bucal, mas ella no se lo permitía.

Gruñó enfadado y la forzó a abrir los labios con un mordisco que le sacó sangre. Invadió su boca con una sensualidad estremecedora, insinuando con su lengua el acto de la penetración. Pudo distinguir el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus papilas gustativas, pero no se detuvo. Quería excitarla hasta hacerla rogar.

Una vez tuvo acceso, se tomó toda la calma del mundo. Le delineó los labios con la punta de su lengua muy lentamente. Notó que su respiración se agitó un poco y que luchaba por no demostrar que estaba disfrutando el momento. Entonces decidió que era hora de usar artillería pesada. Se deslizó por sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados poco a poco, y luego le rozó el paladar y los dientes con movimientos tan deliciosos que la hicieron temblar de deseo en sus brazos. Su respuesta le excitó tanto que no pudo aguantarse. La mordió con furia y tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándolo con fuerza. Después profundizó el beso, enredándose en una lucha campal por la dominancia.

Sin despegarse de su boca, la levantó en el aire. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros y le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas. La llevó hasta la cocina y la sentó en la mesa. Ella se desenroscó de su cuerpo, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, quedando así entre medio de sus piernas. Estar en esa posición le acordó muchas de sus fantasías. Era más de lo que podía soportar, sus impulsos eran muy irresistibles.

Guiado por la lujuria, enredó los dedos en su melena rosada y le haló la cabeza para atrás sin mostrar delicadeza, de manera que su sedoso cuello estuviera expuesto. Sakura ahogó un quejido, pero él lo ignoró. Entonces, con una parsimonia que resultaba hasta dolorosa, empezó a besar toda la extensión de piel que tenía disponible, a veces mordiendo y hasta chupando. Trazaba con la punta de su lengua caminos candentes que la hacían temblar, mientras la asía con brusquedad por las caderas y la atraía hacia su cuerpo para que ella sintiera su miembro erecto rozarle el sexo.

Sakura perdió el aliento, ya no podía respirar sin jadear. Lo tenía agarrado por sus mechones de pelo negro y se restregaba contra él con una necesidad insaciable de fricción. Gotas de sudor le bajaron por el cuello, por la nuca y el rostro. Él se la bebía completa, embriagándose en su sabor y fragancia. Ella temblaba y se estremecía, la piel se le erizaba bajo los dedos y la boca de Sasuke.

Uchiha no se podía controlar. Sakura sabía y se sentía jodidamente bien. Incluso, podía sentir el calor y la humedad que manaban de su sexo. Cada vez que ella jadeaba y se restregaba contra su miembro, éste latía y se erguía más y más.

De repente, sin previo aviso y sin dejar de besarle el cuello, sacó un kunai de su porta armas y le desgarró los pantalones cortos, tirándolos a un lado. Ella hizo el amago de protestar, pero él la calló con sus labios, sosteniéndole la cabeza en su lugar con una mano. Mientras la besaba, le acariciaba el muslo de arriba abajo una y otra vez hasta pasar sus dedos por el elástico de sus bragas.

Sakura jadeó en su boca y tembló de pies a cabeza, los músculos de sus muslos contrayéndose. Sasuke aprovechó y empezó a acariciarle el sexo a través del fino material de su ropa interior. Ella reaccionó mordiéndole los labios y moviéndose con brusquedad contra su mano. Viendo su entusiasmo, el muchacho deslizó uno de sus dedos por el borde de sus bragas para acariciarle los labios vaginales. Gruñó con apreciación al sentirla húmeda y lista. Se moría por escucharla gritar su nombre y verla retorcerse de placer solo provocado por él.

Ella gimió sobresaltada y movió sus caderas hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. Sasuke sonrió en sus labios y se apartó de su boca, abriéndose paso con la lengua hasta llegar a su oreja a la vez que deslizaba los dedos por la sensibilizada piel de su sexo. Se regodeó al sentir que un líquido caliente y resbaladizo se los embadurnaba. Dejó de mordisquearle el lóbulo para alejar un poco el rostro y verle la cara. Quería ver la expresión que tenía, grabarla en su mente para futuras referencias. Lo tenía sonrojado y sudado. Lo que más le gustó fue el puro éxtasis que pudo apreciar: sus cejas estaban unidas en concentración, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus blancos dientes y sus parpados apretados. Se notaba que estaba intentando reprimir sus gemidos, pero él no iba a permitir eso. Así que introdujo un dedo en su vagina. El pulso y la respiración de Sakura se aceleraron al instante y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

Sasuke deslizó su dedo superficialmente por su canal y lo volvió a sacar. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando ella empezó moverse al ritmo de su mano en busca de más profundidad.

Después de un rato de eso, salió de su interior e introdujo no uno, sino dos dedos hasta los nudillos, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor y placer y le clavara las uñas en los hombros mientras se arqueaba. Le excitó en demasía sentir cómo sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron y se resistieron a la invasión. Se desbordó de pasión, le mordió el cuello, los hombros y las orejas a la vez que movía los dedos a un ritmo estable.

En algún punto de sus caricias, ella perdió el control. Estaba loca de deseo. Movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacía atrás para aumentar la profundidad y el roce. Gemía para él, se arqueaba y cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios. Sus ojos verdes de convirtieron en dos mares tempestuosos. Su piel se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. Sasuke gruñía y jadeaba mientras le brindaba soporte con su otra mano y se enterraba en su cuello, sudando y temblando

Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo. La agarró por la nuca y la besó profundamente. Cuando sintió que sus paredes iban a contraerse se apartó para poder verle el rostro.

–¡Oh, Dios¡Oh…¡Oh…!

"Sí, Sakura, quiero ver la cara que pones cuando te vienes". Pensó él, acelerando el ritmo.

El cuerpo de la chica se arqueó y tensó y sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos del muchacho.

–¡Oh…Sasuke-kun…!–gimió cuando fue golpeada por la ola de placer, su cuerpo retorciéndose salvajemente contra la mano del chico.

Cuando ella dejó de sacudirse, él sacó los dedos de su interior y, con una expresión demasiado erótica, se los lamió uno a uno. Le encantó su sabor. Ahora no podía esperar para probarla. Sabía que se iba a volver adicto, pero no le importaba, quería darse un banquete y volver a escucharla gritar su nombre en éxtasis.

La miró con deseo tatuado en los ojos. Se veía muy apetecible. Estaba acostada en la mesa con el pecho bajando y subiendo con rapidez. Su cabello le caía en el rostro y se le pegaba a su sudada frente. Su piel lucía un brillo especial. Su ropa estaba toda arrugada y descolocada. Se le notaba a leguas que había tenido un orgasmo.

Estando ya repuesta de la intensidad de su climax, Sakura se puso en pie y se acomodó la ropa. Luego miró a Sasuke de reojo y se sonrojó. Este sonrió de lado ante tal respuesta.

¿P-puedo…usar tu baño?

–Hn.

Sakura se enfiló hacia el cuarto de baño casi corriendo, dejando a Sasuke solo con su ego sobreinflado.

Pasó algún tiempo y la muchacha no acababa de salir. Esperó unos minutos y nada, ya se estaba impacientando. Al poco rato se cansó de esperarla y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó unos sollozos. Un sentimiento de culpa amenazó con invadirlo, mas lo descartó de inmediato. Sakura lo había disfrutado tanto o más que él. Sabía que ella era muy emocional, pero eso era demasiado. No había razón para ponerse así.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la puerta se alejó, no quería seguir escuchándola. A lo mejor eran cosas de mujeres, las cuales no acaba de entender completamente y dudaba algún día poder hacerlo. Ellas eran un misterio que prefería dejar sin resolver. Al menos la parte emocional, que tanto le incomodaba.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se dignó a hacer acto de presencia en la sala. Toda huella de lo que habían hecho quedó borrada de su cuerpo. Él la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y la mochila en su espalda. Le miró de refilón, evitando sus ojos. Esa actitud arisca no le gustó nada a Sasuke, quien la escudriñó con la mirada.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que la miraban con intensidad, pues se movió algo incómoda en su sitio.

–Sakura…

La aludida levantó la vista, tratando de no hacer contacto con sus penetrantes ojos.

–¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?–respondió con la voz ronca, posiblemente por el llanto.

–Vamos…

Por fin llegaron a la torre de la Hokage. En el trayecto del viaje, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura, notando varias cosas. Primero, que ella estaba más callada que de costumbre. Y segundo, que mientras más se acercaban a su destino, más ansiosa y nerviosa se ponía.

Los jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Tsunade en total silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella titubeó. Él se dio cuenta e hizo los honores de llamar.

–¡Entre! –se escuchó la rabiosa voz de Godaime desde adentro.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza y empezó a sudar. Era evidente que le temía a la reacción de su maestra por su retraso. Sasuke la miraba bastante intrigado. ¿Tan mal la había pasado su ex–compañera bajo la tutela de la Hokage? No había otra explicación lógica para ese tipo de comportamiento.

No tuvo que pensar mucho, pues cuando entraron se encontraron con una terriblemente airada Tsunade. La mujer tenía las cejas unidas, los labios hechos una fina línea y los ojos entornados. Viéndola desde esa perspectiva, y si no fuera un Uchiha, le daría pavor, pero él no se dejaba intimidar por miradas asesinas. Total¿qué ojos podían matar con solo mirar? Los suyos, por supuesto.

Además de Godaime, en la sala también estaban Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

–¡Sakura-chan! –saludó el joven de pelo rubio con mucho entusiasmo, pero ella pareció no escucharle, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el escritorio donde estaba sentada su maestra.

Sai estaba recostado contra una de las paredes con el rostro impasible. En apariencia totalmente desinteresado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kakashi por su parte, estaba sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas leyendo su famoso libro, esta vez una nueva edición color azul. Éste apenas levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Naruto saludar efusivamente a Sakura.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo a la chica que estaba parada a su lado y la vio inclinarse en una profunda reverencia.

–Tsunade-sama, y-yo…

–¡Sakura, más vale que tengas una muy buena razón para llegar tarde! –amenazó la mujer de ojos dorados.

–Pero Tsunade anciana…–empezó a rebatir el joven Uzumaki, quien se había parado al lado de su compañera.

–No te metas. Esto es entre Sakura y yo –escupió la aludida al mismo tiempo que miraba a su pupila con desaprobación–. Eso lo podría esperar de Naruto y Kakashi, pero de ti…

La chica empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo y a moverse por la ansiedad. Al ver eso, Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso hacia adelante irreverentemente.

–Hokage-sama, el responsable por la tardanza de Sakura soy yo –dijo claro y alto, de manera que todos los que estaban presentes le escucharan.

Y así fue, todos los ojos se clavaron en su persona, incluso _el _de Kakashi. La joven de pelo rosa le miró con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y él le sonrió con una complicidad que la hizo estremecerse. Era evidente que estaba _muy _preocupada por lo que Sasuke pudiera decir.

TBC…

Gracias por leer.

Scarlete


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron. Me alegra saber que hay gente que lee esto que escribo. Este capítulo tiene escenas un poco fuertes, no aptas para personas sensibles. Ya están advertidos. Me gustaría que comentaran y me dijeran que les parece el rumbo que está tomando la historia y si ven algún error y eso, pues soy humana y me equivoco como todos. Traté de mantener a los personajes lo más en carácter que pude, espero haberlo logrado. Nada, les dejo y que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Explosión**

–S-sasuke-kun, no tie –tartamudeó Sakura en un intento por impedir que él dijera algo indebido.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello le tapaba parte de sus grandes y angustiados ojos. Sus manos agarraban el dobladillo de su falda como si no hubiera mañana y sus labios temblaban.

–Sakura, deja que Uchiha hable. Ahora, Sasuke, explícate –ordenó Tsunade, clavando sus temerarios ojos dorados en los de él.

Se produjo un corto silencio. Naruto parecía que iba a explotar, ansioso por interrumpir e interceder. Kakashi cerró su preciado libro y se levantó del marco de la ventana, mirando la escena con un deje desenfadado. A Sai no había forma de leerlo, su rostro era aún más inexpresivo que el de Sasuke. En cambio, Sakura miraba la escena con horror plasmado en sus delicadas facciones.

–La razón de nuestro retraso no es cosa que le incumba a ninguno de ustedes –replicó el aludido desdeñosamente.

La joven médico abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par y tragó saliva. Tsunade se levantó de abrupto del escritorio con el ceño fruncido y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡¿Cómo es la cosa?! –exclamó. Se notaba que estaba muy furiosa por la contestación tan irreverente que recibió.

Uchiha estaba muy quedo, no movía ni un músculo de sus armoniosos rasgos. A su lado, Sakura sudaba y se preparaba para la catástrofe.

–Vine porque me dijeron que tenía una misión, no para perder el tiempo hablando de cosas irrelevantes –apuntó Sasuke con tono frío, sin desviar la mirada de la entornada de la Hokage.

De momento, la tensión se volvió tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

–D-discúlpelo, Tsunade-sama, no ha estado durmiendo bien –intervino Sakura, titubeando.

–¡Anciana, acabe y dénos la misión! –se quejó Naruto, explotando al fin–. Ya quiero saber lo que vamos a hacer.

La aludida respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Sasuke, quien ni se inmutó.

–Kakashi –llamó, sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta violeta–. Aquí están los detalles de la misión.

–Aa.

El hombre lo tomó y lo abrió para leer el contenido mientras Godaime se dirigía a los demás.

–Se preguntarán porqué los he llamado precisamente a ustedes… La misión que van a realizar necesita de ciertas habilidades especiales, así que decidí volver a reunir al equipo siete.

–¡Pero Tsunade–anciana, Sai no era del equipo siete¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar con él?– interrumpió Naruto al mismo tiempo que señalaba al otro muchacho con descaro.

Sai le miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, cosa que sacó más de quicio al joven Uzumaki.

"Idiota. Nunca cambia". Pensó Sasuke, ya cansado de perder el tiempo con nimiedades.

–Naruto, ya está decidido. Sai irá con ustedes y punto.

–Pero anciana…

Su berrinche fue interrumpido por Kakashi, quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Naruto, cálmate –le dijo con voz llana y misteriosa– Tsunade-sama sabe lo que hace.

El joven se cruzó de brazos con los labios hechos un mohín, pero al fin guardó silencio.

–Como les iba diciendo, su misión es de rango A y consiste en ir al país del Té y atrapar a cierto criminal. Aún no se ha podido revelar su identidad, solo se sabe que es hombre y que es muy escurridizo y listo, podría ser cualquiera.

–¡Una misión de rango A¡Eso va a ser divertido! –exclamó Naruto, emocionado.

–Hn –Sasuke también estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente.

–Kakashi les dará los detalles de la misión luego. Hagan todos los preparativos pertinentes, tienen hasta las tres de la tarde.

"Tsk. ¿Cómo me hacen perder el tiempo así?" Pensó Sasuke, enfilándose para la salida.

La joven de pelo rosa que estaba a su lado hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando le llamaron.

–Sakura, quédate. Tengo que darte instrucciones especiales.

Un mal presentimiento se albergó en las entrañas de Sasuke al escuchar eso, pero rápido lo ignoró.

–S-sí, Tsuande-sama –respondió la chica bastante ansiosa.

Justo cuando Uchiha iba a atravesar por la puerta, una persona le detuvo. Sabiendo de antemano quien era se volteó, visiblemente irritado. Lo que quería era largarse de allí cuanto antes, no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con idioteces.

–¡Sasuke!, vamos a comer ramen. Hace mucho que no hablamos –escuchó la voz estruendosa de su ahora compañero. Ya Kakashi había desparecido en una nube de polvo con la excusa de que tenía asuntos importantes que atender y Sai había saltado por la ventana a sabrá Dios dónde.

–No tengo tiempo para eso, Naruto –replicó él entre dientes. Se moría por dormir un poco más, pero sabía que no podía tomar la píldora antes de la misión. De repente, otra realidad le golpeó como un mazo. No podría tomar su medicamento para dormir mientras estuviera sirviendo como shinobi, debía estar muy alerta. El mal presentimiento volvió a molestarle, algo no acababa de encajar en el rompecabezas.

–¡Vamos, no seas amargado! –insistió el joven Uzumaki, casi perforándole los oídos con su timbre de voz tan irritable.

–¡Acaben y salgan! Tengo que hablar con Sakura en privado –gritó Godaime, echándoles de su despacho.

–Hn.

* * *

–¡Sasuke, no seas así…!–siguió rogando Naruto por todo el trayecto hasta que salieron de la torre de la Hokage. 

–Está bien –masculló él al fin.

"Tengo que distraerme de alguna forma. Esta extraña sensación no me gusta nada". Pensó a la vez que seguía a su rubio compañero hacia Ichiraku's.

Ya estando sentado en uno de los taburetes del puesto y con un bol de ramen humeante, Sasuke se puso a pensar.

¿En qué consistirá la misión? Y lo más que le intrigaba. ¿Por qué Sakura tenía instrucciones especiales? Bah, ya se enteraría después…

–¡Eh, Sasuke!

–…

–¡Sasuke!

–…

–¡Teme, no me ignores! –gritó Naruto, agitando los palitos frente al rostro ensimismado del moreno.

–¿Qué quieres? –escupió el aludido, exasperado por la actitud tan enérgica de su compañero. Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con los ojos negros entornados. Los palitos que tenía ente sus dedos corrían gran peligro de partirse en cuatro.

–Teme, te estaba preguntando sobre Sakura.

Los sentidos de Sasuke se agudizaron al instante al escuchar _ese _nombre. Toda su atención se concentró en el personaje a su lado, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

–Hn.

–¿No la viste como rara hoy? Estaba más callada que de costumbre y muy nerviosa…

" ¿Desde cuándo el _dobe_ es tan receptivo?" Pensó, una media sonrisa asomándose en sus labios al evocar los sucesos de la mañana.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –respondió con ese desinterés que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–Es que como llegaron juntos…Pensé que quizás sabrías algo –comentó el joven Uzumaki, con la mirada consternada clavada en el recipiente vacío que tenía en frente. Ya se había comido dos bols de ramen e iba para el tercero.

Sasuke observó con asco como Naruto prácticamente inhalaba su tercera ración y suspiró. El de él yacía olvidado, aún por la mitad.

–No sé nada –mintió, y volvió a sumergirse en el intrincado mundo de su psiquis.

Tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, pero se negaba rotundamente a poner el dedo en el asunto. Prefería no envolverse de manera íntima y personal en algo que para él no trascendía de las necesidades primarias de todo ser humano. Lo que no dejaba de molestarle era esa extraña sensación que le decía que algo no estaba bien. Le irritaba sobremanera que sus emociones hicieran acto de presencia en una situación tan seria como una misión. Eso era algo inconcebible para un Uchiha, así que decidió reprimirlas y guardarlas donde tenía almacenados todos sus recuerdos traumantes. Lo que él no sabía era que cuando ese "lugar" se sobrecargaba, dejaba salir a raudales todos esos fantasmas y sentimientos que pretendía bloquear.

Después de un rato de divagar, escuchó nuevamente la molesta voz de su compañero. Se había ensimismado tanto que había olvidado de que estaba sentado "comiendo" ramen en el Ichiraku's con Naruto.

–¡Sakura-chan!–gritó el chico rubio a la vez que se levantaba y saludaba con el brazo, muy entusiasmado.

Otra vez aquel nombre fue capaz de hacerlo despertar de su trance y recobrar sus sentidos. Buscó rápido con su oscura mirada algún rastro de rosa en los alrededores. De repente, algo explotó en su interior. Algo que nunca había sentido y que le enfurecía sobremanera. Sus ojos azabaches se habían posado en una escena muy desagradable. Sus venas se convirtieron en conductos portadores de lava ardiente. Los palitos que tenía entre sus dedos se hicieron polvo y se diseminaron por la barra del puesto de ramen. Sus irises se tiñeron de rojo como reacción a lo que estaban percibiendo y su mandíbula estaba apretada al punto de casi hacerle rechinar los dientes. Ya no veía otra cosa que no fuera Sakura. Ya no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera su risa. Se encolerizó al verla feliz y relajada mientras caminaba al lado de Sai, el tipo que pretendió ser su reemplazo en el equipo siete, su "copia barata". Su ira acrecentó más al percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que éste esbozaba en su rostro. Y el escenario empeoró más cuado notó la familiaridad con la que ella le trataba.

Unos deseos casi irrefrenables de ir, asirla por un brazo y alejarla de aquel tipo ocuparon su mente, pero estos se esfumaron como el humo de los escoldos de una fogata. Una media sonrisa le cruzó por el rostro al evocar los gemidos de Sakura y su cuerpo perspirado y vibrando de placer. Se regodeó recordando sus movimientos desenfrenados y su locura al sentirse consumida por el placer solo provocado por él. Ella era suya, y muy pronto se encargaría de reclamarla como tal.

Sin ponderar, se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado, sacando unas monedas y colocándolas sobre la barra. Luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y empezó a caminar por la calle, lejos de la escena y de Naruto, quien estaba ocupado tratando de llamar la atención de Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke iba a mitad de camino escuchó que su compañero le llamaba.

–¡Teme¿Para dónde vas?

Él siguió caminando a paso lento y ni siquiera miró para atrás por encima del hombro cuando le respondió.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

* * *

Siguió de largo, sin importarle lo que pudieran estar pensando sus compañeros de él. Pasó por innumerables calles llenas de gente comprando en quioscos, pero ahora estaba caminado por un área menos concurrida. Le gustaba más pasearse por esa parte de la aldea, porque había menos oportunidad de que gente fisgona se entremetiera en sus asuntos o le interrumpiera. Después de algún tiempo, percibió una presencia que se le aproximaba con gran celeridad. No se puso en alerta, pero se detuvo en medio de uno de los callejones vacíos. Una respiración bastante irregular se escuchó segundos más tarde, seguida de unos pasos secos. No se molestó en girarse para comprobar la identidad de la persona que lo estaba siguiendo. Una mueca de satisfacción se curvó en sus labios. Sabía que vendría… 

–Sakura…–gruñó, aún sin voltearse a encararla.

–Sasuke-kun, este…yo…quería agradecerte por defenderme en el despacho de Tsunade-sama –dijo la chica titubeando, se le notaba el nerviosismo.

"Esta vez tienes todo el derecho de estar nerviosa, Sakura". Pensó malignamente.

El joven la conocía tan bien que hasta se la podía imaginar jugando con los dedos y mordiéndose el labio de esa manera tan inocente que le disparaba las hormonas. Le ardía la piel de solo pensar en esa boca tan dulce y apetecible. Evocar lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo pequeño y sin mancha debajo del suyo le provocaba deseos de teñirlo a su gusto del color de la lujuria. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de los eventos de la mañana. La marcaría ahora, quería que _ese_ tipo se enterara de que ella era suya.

Con un movimiento imperceptible al ojo humano normal, la agarró y la apretó con violencia contra una de las sucias paredes del callejón, sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cabeza. La presionó con su cuerpo, casi aplastándola, y acercó el rostro hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

Ella le miró muy sobresaltada y con temor en su rostro. Sasuke se veía muy predatorio, como un animal salvaje y hambriento que estaba a punto de devorarse a su presa. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando los ojos negros del muchacho se tornaron carmín.

Su obvio nerviosismo excitó al joven Uchiha en demasía. Tener el control de la situación y hacerla estremecer le causaba mucha satisfacción. No la hizo esperar más, tomó posesión de lo que pensaba era suyo. Reclamó su boca con un ímpetu lujurioso y posesivo. Ahogó las débiles protestas de la chica con su lengua y se tragó todos sus quejidos sin importarle que la estuviera lastimando. Deseaba hacerla suya y eso era lo único relevante.

La empujó contra el duro material de la pared mientras seguía besándola con brusquedad. Le mordió los labios hasta inflamárselos y la hizo gemir cuando se despegó de su boca y se enterró en la blanca piel de su cuello. Plantó besos húmedos en la columna de su garganta y lamió el espacio desde su oreja hasta su hombro, causando escalofríos y gemidos guturales.

El joven no perdió el tiempo y deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa. Luego le masajeó un seno por encima de la fina tela de su sostén, logrando que su pezón se irguiera como respuesta y que ella se arqueara y dejara escapar un débil gemido. Le chupó y mordió el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en su impoluta piel. Siguió haciendo maravillas con sus dedos debajo de su blusa y volvió a reclamar su roja e hinchada boca con una voracidad insaciable. Se encajó perfectamente entre sus piernas y la hizo sentir la dureza de su miembro erecto presionar contra su vientre.

En un instante, cuando él le soltó las manos, ella aprovechó y colocó las suyas sobre su firme pecho a la vez que intentaba articular algo entre sus feroces besos. Sasuke la ignoró rotundamente y, sin abandonar sus labios, comenzó a abrir la cremallera de su camisa. Sakura logró despegarse después de mucho esfuerzo y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse de la mirada hambrienta e impaciente del muchacho, quien volvió a agarrarle las muñecas y a colocárselas sobre su cabeza.

–A-aquí no, Sasuke-kun, por favor, aquí no…–rogó con los ojos vidriosos, sus labios temblando de agitación.

El joven guardó silencio, pero no la liberó. Luego la asió de abrupto por un brazo y tiró de ella, casi arrastrándola.

–Espera¿a dónde me llevas¡Sasuke, kun!–peguntó la chica, muy asustada. Él estaba fuera de control.

–Tú solo sígueme –ordenó, al mismo tiempo que la halaba para que hiciera lo que él le decía.

* * *

Sakura le obedeció y le siguió hasta su casa. Sasuke no esperó ni un segundo para abrir la puerta de entrada y echársela sobre un hombro como un saco de papas. 

–¡Sasuke¿Qué haces¡Bájame en este instante! –gritó la muchacha, pero sus órdenes fueron ignoradas olímpicamente.

La depositó en su cama y la aprisionó con su cuerpo segundos después. Ella se veía aterrada. Se tomó unos momentos para observar sus facciones, reparó en sus ojos verdes enormes y asustadizos y en sus labios trémulos. Enredó los dedos en su rosada melena y atrajo su boca a la suya, deslizando sus labios de manera lenta y provocadora. Escuchó leves quejidos y sintió aquel frágil cuerpecito retorcerse debajo del suyo. La sensación de poder que le invadió era demasiado embriagante.

La besó una y otra vez con una pasión desmesurada hasta que le dejó los labios morados. La notó agitada, pero cuando volvió a mirarle los ojos, se percató de aquella chispa que ardía en el fondo. Sus irises parecían un mar revolcado en medio de una tormenta. Sin ponderar más, bajó la cremallera de su camisa roja con sus ágiles dedos y descubrió sus redondeados y firmes pechos, despojándolos a su vez del sostén. Los tomó en sus manos y se regodeó al ver que éstos cabían perfectamente en estas. Los masajeó con firmeza, de vez en cuando rozando con el pulgar los erectos pezones. Sakura gemía con los labios entreabiertos. La visión fue tan tentadora que él decidió atenderlos. Introdujo la lengua en los recovecos de su boca y silenció sus jadeos y gemidos mientras ella se arqueaba y estremecía de placer bajo sus caricias. Sentirla deshacerse en sus brazos y dejarse guiar por el desenfreno le volvía loco.

Se posesionó de su cuello, dejando un camino de húmedos y candentes besos por toda su garganta y clavículas. La mordió y lamió hasta memorizar su sabor en las papilas gustativas. Siguió el sendero hasta toparse con uno de sus senos. Entonces comenzó a lamer con parsimonia la piel circundante de uno de sus pezones, evitándolo. Sonrió de lado al percibir su frustración. Ella se arqueaba, tratando de acercárselo a su boca. Quería que se lo succionara, pero él aún no la complacía. Al rato, no se hizo de rogar más y tomó entre sus labios el pequeño pezón, lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua para después chupárselo.

–¡Oh…Dios! –gimió la joven médico, aferrándose a su cuerpo por los hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke estaba que iba a explotar, así que decidió acelerar las cosas. Mientras seguía torturándola con su boca, introdujo la mano por la banda de su falda y la desabrochó, quitándosela y tirándola por encima de su hombro. La estaba distrayendo con sus caricias. Subía y bajaba por su muslo, apretándolo y hasta hundiendo los dedos en este. Ella respondía muy bien: gimiendo, jadeando, moviéndose y tirando de sus cabellos negros. El joven dejó sus pechos y descendió por su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas con sus mechones de pelo azabache. Sakura se alarmó de momento al ver su oscura cabecita aproximándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Se tensó de inmediato y abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la detuvo a tiempo con sus labios. La acalló mientras luchaba con sus pantalones cortos. Cuando al fin se los pudo sacar, siguió con la molesta tela de sus bragas, que le estaban negando acceso al paraíso.

Sakura empezó a tratar de liberarse al sentirse completamente desnuda y vulnerable. Sasuke se incorporó, quedando a horcadas sobre ella. Con sus ojos rojos memorizó cada pliegue, cada línea y cada curva de su cuerpo desnudo. La deseó como nunca y, ahora que la tenía así, a su disposición, descubrió que la realidad era muchísimo mejor que sus fantasías.

Se despojó de todas sus ropas con una rapidez impresionante. Una mueca de satisfacción se le dibujó en el rostro cuando vio que ella no despegaba los ojos de su cuerpo firme y bien proporcionado. Se sintió orgulloso al notar cómo ésta tragó saliva tras posar aquellos irises verdes sobre su miembro palpitante y erecto.

"Seguro es virgen". Pensó, anticipando desde ya lo que vendría.

Le separó las piernas y se colocó mejor entre estas, rozándole los labios vaginales con su miembro. Ella se sobresaltó y se arrastró para atrás en la cama. Se la veía asustada e insegura.

Al notar eso, Sasuke comenzó a besarle los pechos y a acariciarle los muslos y sus partes íntimas hasta hacerla jadear y gemir de nuevo. Después volvió a rozarse contra su sexo, sin penetrarla aún. Esta vez la chica respondió moviendo las caderas hacia delante y aferrándose a su espalda desnuda. El joven introdujo un dedo en su vagina y se excitó al sentirla húmeda y lista para recibirlo en su calidez. Se posicionó en su entrada y empujó con fuerza, traspasando su barrera. Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor y le clavó las uñas mientras se tensaba. Él gruñó a su vez y sintió que había muerto e ido al cielo. Le faltó poco para llegar a su límite al sentirse enteramente envuelto por sus estrechas paredes, que intentaban acomodarle todo adentro.

Sasuke vio lágrimas mancillar su sonrojado rostro y un sentimiento muy lejano de culpabilidad amenazó con salir a la superficie, pero el éxtasis era tan intenso que no tenía la capacidad de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura. Estar enterado en su interior era demasiado de delicioso, era como hacer una regresión a esos días en los que solo importaba la gratificación instantánea.

Después de unos segundos, en los que no se movió, comenzó a penetrarla con más brusquedad y profundidad, arrancando quejidos y gemidos de su garganta. La besó con salvajismo, moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca y enredándola con la de ella. Siguió embistiendo, presionándose contra sus caderas y amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo.

La tomó por los glúteos, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel, y la atrajo más hacia sí. Quería enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser y llenarla completamente. La chica le arañó toda la espalda y le haló el cabello hasta cansarse. Sus quejidos tenían un matiz de placer. Ahora se movía tratando de tomar el ritmo de Sasuke.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y sonrojados, sus ojos brillaban con una lujuria candente. Se entregaban el uno al otro, se bebían mutuamente y se regocijaban en el placer. Gruñidos, suspiros y jadeos inundaban la estancia. Él embestía y ella se arqueaba para recibirlo en su interior. Se exploraban mutuamente con dedos temblorosos, sin pudor y con ansias de descubrir y memorizar cada centímetro de piel.

–¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! –gimió Sakura con desenfreno mientras él la penetraba con violencia.

El joven Uchiha se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sus paredes se contrajeron como respuesta. No podría aguantar mucho si eso seguía. Quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo antes que él, así que redujo la velocidad de sus embestidas y se concentró en masajear ese punto que sabía iba a hacerla explotar.

–Oh…oh…!S-Sasuke-kun!

Eres mía, Sakura, mía…–gruñó él a la vez que le besaba el cuello, sus pechos y los labios.

Ah…¡Oh Dios! Me voy a….Oh… ¡S-Sasuke-kun! –gimió, el golpe de su orgasmo haciéndola restregarse descontroladamente contra las caderas del joven.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aquellos gemidos, su rostro perspirado y contraído en esa expresión orgásmica y las contracciones de sus paredes lo llevaron al precipicio. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y más rápidos. Perdió el ritmo, el mundo se concentró en un solo punto. Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca de placer, todos sus músculos se tensaron, las plantas de sus pies se arrugaron y….

–¡Sakura…!–gruñó, vaciando su semilla dentro de ella.

Se derrumbó sobre la chica, procurando no dejarla sin aire, y le plantó un beso que le supo salado por las lágrimas que habían desembocado en sus labios. Cuando dejó de besarla salió de su canal y se tendió boca arriba con la nuca apoyada sobre las manos. Su rostro se veía totalmente relajado y pacifico. De pronto, sintió una pesadez en todos los músculos y sus párpados amenazaron con cerrarse. Luchó lo más que pudo, pero el sueño llegó y lo desterró del mundo de la vigilia. Lo único que logró escuchar antes de perder contacto con el mundo fue la dulce voz de Sakura, que sonaba un tanto compungida.

–Sasuke-kun…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 

Scarlete


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tenía cero inspiración y muchos problemas personales. Este capítulo es algo corto (comparado con los demás) y es la base de los siguientes. Este fic se va a ir tornando más serio. Sorry por los que esperaban comedia. Sí habrá tensión sexual y escenas fuertes, pero ese no es el tema principal, aunque lo parezca al principio. XD Tengo toda la trama planeada y me estoy emocionando mucho con este proyecto. Espero que no pierdan el interés y sigan leyendo. 0 Me gustaría que comentaran sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara y si les agrada o no el giro que está tomando la historia. Quién sabe y me dan buenas ideas XD.

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6: La sombra del pasado**

Un intenso rayo de luz dorada se filtró por las descubiertas ventanas de la habitación de Sasuke y fue a deslumbrar en sus párpados cerrados. El muchacho se movió con pereza y se llevó las manos al rostro para refugiarse de aquel resplandor que lo despertó de unas de las mejores horas de descanso que había tenido desde que se marchó de la villa en busca de su tan anhelada venganza.

Se revolcó entre las sábanas y percibió el indiscutible olor del sexo mezclado con la embriagante esencia de Sakura. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó la superficie del lado de la cama donde se suponía debía estar ella acostada. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no había ningún cuerpo de curvas sinuosas y piel satinada allí. La frialdad de los cobertores le dio la bienvenida, junto con una sensación, muy ajena a su ser, de vacío. También había coraje, pero ese malestar sin sentido predominaba tanto que sobrepasó su rabia.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, como si se estuvieran preparando para el inevitable impacto contra un muro. Era como si su parte física hubiera predicho la crisis mental por la que estaba apunto de pasar. En estos instantes, su mente se estaba abriendo como una presa y le estaba haciendo revivir los momentos más duros de su vida: la masacre de su clan, los encuentros con su hermano, la lucha con Naruto en el Valle del fin, los años de entrenamiento al lado de Orochimaru y, la más fresca, la culminación de su venganza.

La extraña sensación de vacío le hizo evocar el día en que asesinó a su hermano, sangre de su sangre, con sus propias manos. Siempre pensó que se sentiría lleno y realizado. Durante el acto la euforia le consumió, pero luego… luego cayó en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo del que no encontró salida. Volvió a revivir aquellos días en los que deambuló solo por el mundo, sin propósito, sin saber quien era. La exasperación no tardó en abrumarle, no entendía ni podía bloquear su malestar psíquico. Un agudo dolor punzó en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y tuvo que masajearse las sienes con los dedos para tratar de aliviarlo. Sucesos como este siempre le hacían recordar que como ser humano también tenía un lado emocional. Cosa que le asqueaba en demasía.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró con parsimonia. Aún le quedaba media hora, tiempo suficiente como para darse una buena ducha. No tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería a poder darse ese lujo. No que le importara mucho, él era un hombre dirigido a realizar sus funciones sin importar qué, pero en esos momentos deseaba despejar su mente un poco. Tomó un uniforme de jounin de su armario, una toalla y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya allí, se miró en el espejo que tenía sobre el lavabo. Al percatarse del estado de la piel de su espalda (la tenía llena de arañazos rojos) y tras recordar todo lo que habían hecho, sus ojos azabaches ardieron de deseo y añoró volver a experimentar aquella agradable sensación que aún no podía definir. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos logró salir de la oscuridad en la que se había internado. Cuando la tocó despertó de su exánime ser y la voluntad de seguir viviendo palpitó en sus venas.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se recriminó mentalmente por no ser capaz de reprimir todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Decidió que debía hacer todo lo posible por ignorar sus emociones. Se aproximaba una misión muy importante y no podía permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en sus labores.

Dejó que el agua fría le aflojara los músculos y que su cabello negro se empapara. Mientras se tallaba toda la piel, rememoraba cada instante y se imaginaba que ella estaba allí, curándolo con sus finos y delicados dedos. Apoyó las manos en los azulejos y agachó la cabeza, observando la espuma desaparecer por el drenaje. Algo no estaba bien, el hueco en la boca de su estómago no desaparecía. Pensó en la misión y en las instrucciones especiales que tenía Sakura para distraerse. No estaba preocupado por ella, no lo hacía por nadie, pero no le gustaba desconocer ningún asunto que concerniera un trabajo tan importante. Quería tener todos y cada uno de los detalles para llevar a cabo sus funciones efectivamente.

* * *

Por fin llegó a las puertas de Konoha, donde se suponía iban a encontrarse todos. Venía caminando a paso lento, con las manos enterradas en el fondo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con su eterno semblante de autosuficiencia y aburrimiento. Examinó el área vagamente con sus irises azabaches y percibió la presencia de la última persona con la que quería compartir el mismo aire. Recostado contra una de las enormes y rústicas puertas se encontraba Sai. Este tenía el rostro muy relajado e irradiaba una frialdad que sobrepasaba por mucho la de Sasuke. Aquel tipo era incapaz de sentir emociones. 

La irritación comenzó a crepitar en sus entrañas. Sai le miró por unos fugaces segundos, posiblemente se sintió observado, y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas plásticas que tanto enfurecía a todos. Parecía que se estaba burlado de él, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso estaba lejos de la realidad, el otro muchacho no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo. Pero aún y así, no podía evitar sentir una especie de rivalidad que nada tenía de sana. No era como con Naruto, que era algo parecido a un "amigo", con el cual luchaba en duelos. En este caso era un sentimiento de desagrado que casi se podía comparar con el odio que le tenía a su difunto hermano, Itachi.

Lo que más le encolerizaba era la razón por la que ese tipo había logrado metérsele debajo de la piel sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Sai nunca le había agradado (lo consideraba un perdedor), pero recordar a Sakura caminado a su lado con ese semblante tan feliz y confiado hacía que le entraran ganas de atravesarlo con su _chokuto_. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era agarrotar los dedos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Una ligera tirantez, que perturbaba la armonía de sus estoicas facciones, se podía distinguir en su mandíbula.

" ¡Basta! Ya la marcaste, es tuya. Ahora nadie te la podrá arrebatar". Pensó al mismo tiempo que sonreía con prepotencia en su interior.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, aunque solo era por parte de Sasuke, quien por más que intentaba mantenerse sereno dejaba filtrar su aura oscura en la atmósfera. El otro estaba parado con una postura despreocupada y en apariencia no le estaba prestando atención. Lo que estaba pasando por los recovecos de su mente era imposible de descifrar, porque no había nada en sus rasgos que le delatara.

Pasó un buen rato y los muchachos no se dignaban a romper el hielo y dirigirse la palabra. De repente, el viento les trajo la estruendosa voz de su compañero de equipo. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la borrosa silueta color naranja que cada vez se definía más. Como confundirlo…Naruto se aproximaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa, muy entusiasmado.

Sasuke se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura de superioridad. Todo eso era una fachada, pues Naruto era quizás el único ninja de la villa al que le tenía un mínimo de respeto, a pesar de que siempre le decía perdedor e idiota.

–¡Hola, Sasuke!

–Hn– gruñó el aludido, dejándole saber que lo había escuchado.

Parece que el rubio notó algo raro en su amigo, porque se acercó a su oreja sin importarle la gélida mirada que el otro le envió al notar sus intenciones.

–Oye¿qué pasa?.¿Por qué esa cara de funeral?

–…

–Oh…ya sé…No te cae bien el idiota de Sai. No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo soporto –comentó con muy poca discreción mientras se reía y entrelazaba los dedos detrás de su nuca en un gesto despreocupado.

Sasuke sólo le miró con seriedad a la vez que maldecía en su interior por dejar entrever sus emociones al nivel que hasta Naruto las pudo percibir.

Sai por su parte, ignoró al joven Uzumaki y sacó una libreta de dibujo, en la que comenzó a hacer un boceto con carboncillo.

Naruto esperó en silencio por un rato, pero pronto comenzó a aburrirse e intentó entablar conversación con el usuario del sharingan.

–Sasuke¿no estás emocionado¡Una misión de rango A! Hace tanto que la vieja no nos da una buena. Y después juntos, como equipo de nuevo –casi gritó.

"Tsk. Nunca cambias".

–Hn–gruñó el joven Uchiha, asintiendo levemente.

–No sé porqué te emocionas tanto, niñita. Seguro que tendremos que salvarte el pellejo por inútil –comentó Sai, mirándolo con sorna simulada –. Eres hasta más débil que la fea.

A Naruto se le brotó una vena en la frente y el rostro se le puso rojo de la rabia. Apretó los puños e hizo el amago de arremeter contra el chico, pero la voz grave y oscura de Sasuke le detuvo.

–No te dejes provocar, _baka_.

Naruto se tranquilizó con mucho esfuerzo, pero aún le lanzaba dagas al otro con los ojos.

–Tienes razón, Sasuke –dijo al fin, dándole la espalda a Sai y volteándose hacia su amigo.

"Un _shinobi_ nunca debe dejar ver sus emociones".

–Acabas de probar mi teoría. Tuvo que venir el traidor de Uchiha a calmarte para que no cometieras la estupidez de luchar contra mí, porque hasta él sabe que podría vencerte con una mano atada a mi espalda.

Esa era demasiada provocación para Naruto, quien se giró de abrupto para encarar al ofensor.

–¡Teme, voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras! –le señaló, mostrándole todos los dientes y apretando el otro puño. Parecía que esta vez nada ni nadie podrían detenerle.

" Tsk. Iditota". Pensó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos en un gesto cansino y suspirando.

Justo cuando el joven Uzumaki iba a formar los sellos de su tan popular _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_, se escuchó la voz llana de Kakashi. Este había aparecido de una nube gris de polvo. Como siempre, su rostro estaba cubierto por su preciado libro pornográfico.

–Saludos.

Toda la atención de Naruto se dirigió al recién llegado, quien observó con desinterés a los tres hombres allí presentes: el joven Uzumaki le miraba expectante, Sai tenía una sonrisa falsa en los labios y Sasuke tenía el rostro impasible, aunque su atención se dirigía hacia él. Por un momento, su único ojo visible se entornó y se lo vio pensativo.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.

Uchiha levantó la vista con discreción al escuchar el nombre de la chica, mas no demostró demasiado interés.

–Sasuke, ella fue tras de ti… ¿No te la encontraste? –preguntó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sonreía con ingenuidad.

–No– mintió el aludido con sequedad.

"Hn. Sakura nunca llega tarde…" Comenzó a sopesar las razones de su tardanza, pero la voz de su reemplazo rompió con su tren de pensamiento.

–No se preocupen por la feita, por ahí viene –anunció Sai, señalando hacia el camino con el carboncillo aún en la mano.

–Muy bien, así podré decirles los detalles de la misión –comentó Kakashi mientras esperaba a que la joven llegara.

–¡Sakura-chan, date prisa!–gritó Naruto, agitando el brazo en el aire con una expresión jovial en el rostro.

Sasuke observó algo divertido cómo el semblante de la muchacha se volvió irritable ante el saludo del joven Uzumaki.

Sakura se acercó dando pasos lentos y se posicionó al lado de Naruto. Su rostro no se veía alegre ni vivo, sino muy tenso, como si se sintiera incómoda por alguna razón desconocida. Para añadirle a su raro comportamiento, también evitaba voltear hacia donde estaba parado Sasuke. Esa reacción evasiva hizo que él se enfureciera. Y el coraje aumentó mucho más al notar que toda huella de lo que habían hecho fue minuciosamente borrada y disimulada. Su cuello estaba libre de marcas.

–Disculpen la tardanza, me quedé dormida y se me hizo tarde –se excusó, su tono de voz bastante preocupado.

–No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –replicó Naruto para calmarla– Kakashisiempre llega tarde.

La joven levantó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego clavó sus vacíos ojos en un punto indeterminado del paraje.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por unos cortos segundos y después se dirigió al grupo que estaba bajo su mando.

–Ya que estamos todos, les diré en qué consiste la misión…

El hombre de cabello gris sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco el mismo pergamino atado con una cinta violeta que le había entregado Tsunade. Lo abrió con rapidez y leyó el contenido antes de hablar.

–Como ya saben, iremos al país del Té. Allí nos entrevistaremos con el Jefe Jirocho, la máxima autoridad allí y quien solicitó nuestros servicios. Recolectaremos información sobre un criminal de identidad hasta ahora desconocida. Nuestra misión será encontrarlo y asesinarlo utilizando los medios necesarios. Lo único que se sabe es que es hombre y que les ha quitado la vida a dos personas.

* * *

El calor era insoportable. El sudor se aglutinaba en la piel formando una capa fina que hacía mucho menos llevadero el caminar por el bosque. Al menos por esa área las copas de los árboles eran tan frondosas que no se colaba ni un rayo de sol, pero no se movía ni una hoja. 

Sasuke iba caminando detrás de Kakashi, muy envuelto en sus cavilaciones e ignorando las constantes discusiones entre Naruto y Sai. Más del primero que del segundo, quien mayormente le ignoraba. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por cierta _kunoichi _de pelo rosado que aún no le dirigía la palabra. No era que le preocupara, en todo caso, era un golpe contundente a su ego el hecho de que Sakura no intentara hablarle o le buscara de alguna forma. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su atención que le parecía inaudito que ella actuara de esa manera.

Con mucho disimulo, fue disminuyendo el paso hasta quedar paralelo a la muchacha. Parece que ella o no se dio cuenta o le ignoró con descaro. Verdaderamente no podría distinguir, porque se la veía tan ida que bien podía ser la primera opción. Decidió quedarse unos pasos atrás para poder observarla mejor sin verse obvio. Kakashi iba al frente y los otros dos no dejaban de pelearse, nadie se daría cuenta. Notó que ella caminaba más lento de lo normal y que no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno. Prueba de eso fue el tropezón que esta se dio con la raíz de un árbol.

Otra vez la rara sensación en sus entrañas le invadió mientras la escudriñaba, pero la desestimó, tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes, como buscar la forma de averiguar las instrucciones secretas de Sakura.

* * *

Había caído la noche. Las estrellas maduraban en el negro manto que se explayaba por el bosque. Se escuchaban los ruidos de los insectos y criaturas nocturnas entremezclarse con los ronquidos atronadores de Naruto. Sasuke tenía sus irises azabaches pegadas al techo de su tienda de campaña. Sabía que eso le sucedería, que sin los medicamentos para dormir no podría pegar un ojo. Suspiró con hastío mientras se volteaba en su bolsa de dormir. Era inútil, sin aquella droga y con el calor que hacía le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez entrenar un poco… odiaba perder el tiempo. 

Se incorporó y salió de su tienda. Una leve brisa nocturna golpeó su rostro de inmediato. Estiró las extremidades y se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Llevaba puesto su uniforme jounin, por si acaso se presentaba alguna novedad. No era bueno bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Caminó en silencio y con sigilo por las veredas marcadas por guijarros hasta llegar a la orilla de un río. Los plateados rayos de la luna se reflejaban en las pacíficas aguas. Si él hubiese sido otra persona se hubiera regodeado en esa serenidad, pero Sasuke tenía una maraña de pensamientos bullendo en su mente.

El sonido de unos pasos que se colaron por sus agudizados oídos le hizo subir sus defensas. Como ladrón en la noche, se dejó guiar por las ondas sonoras hasta localizar su fuente. Parada muy cerca de la rivera del riachuelo vislumbró la silueta de una joven. Su largo cabello rosado le caía en el rostro. Se estaba abrazando a sí misma y sus hombros temblaban. El joven se fue acercando, procurando ocultar su chakra. Cabe destacar que se sorprendió mucho cuando ella le dirigió la palabra.

–Sé que estas ahí, Sasuke –dijo con la voz seria a la vez que se volteaba para encararlo.

" ¿Cómo notó mi presencia? Yo oculté mi chakra".

Él no articuló palabra, mas cerró la distancia entre ambos en dos trancos. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le clavó sus ojos negros como pozos e hizo el amago de tomarla por los hombros, pero ella se opuso con un movimiento rápido de su brazo. Sus facciones se tornaron duras y sus labios se escondieron tras una fina línea.

–¿Qué haces vagando sola a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó con sequedad.

La muchacha apretó los párpados y adoptó una postura rígida.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? –replicó con cierta tensión en su tono.

–No me importa, pero sería una molestia si te pasara algo y tuviéramos que retrasarnos.

Tras escuchar eso, Sakura agachó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia el lado izquierdo con la clara intención de largarse de allí, pero Sasuke tenía otros planes. Este la asió por la muñeca y la detuvo.

– ¿Cuáles fueron las instrucciones especiales que te dio Tsunade?–preguntó sin rodeos.

–No te lo puedo decir…

El joven entornó la mirada ante tal respuesta y la agarró por la cintura bruscamente con un brazo, apegándola a su torso. Pudo sentir su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse y temblar de inmediato. Le tomó la barbilla y la instó a mirarle a la cara. Sus irises verdes carecían de brillo y sus facciones estaban contraídas en una mueca de angustia. Sus labios estaban temblorosos y entreabiertos. Ese fue suficiente estímulo como para tentarle a besarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, reclamó su boca como suya. Se abrió paso dentro de aquella cálida cavidad sin esfuerzo. Sakura era como una muñeca inerte en sus brazos, no respondía ni forcejeaba. Eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. La presionó más hacia sí y se la devoró con la lengua, acariciando cada recoveco a su alcance. La besó con una necesidad insaciable, tratando de sacarle algún tipo de reacción. Le apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para profundizar aún más el beso. Tanto fue su salvajismo, que ella dejó salir un quejido tan desgarrador que le atravesó el alma. .

De pronto, algo se activó en su interior. Algo que le hizo soltarla de abrupto. Apretó los dientes y los puños al no poder identificar qué fue aquello. Le mortificaba que sus emociones se filtraran de esa manera tan inesperada. Él no debía sentir, los sentimientos eran una debilidad que no podía darse el lujo de tener. Bien que lo había aprendido en el pasado. Esa fue una lección que le costó muchos quebraderos de cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás.

Sakura por su parte, se alejó hasta estar a una distancia prudente y lo estudió con cierta incertidumbre. Se notaba que no entendía la repentina conducta del muchacho y no se esperaba la mejor de las reacciones.

Después de unos segundos, el rostro de Sasuke se tornó frío e inexpresivo. Entonces comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Cuando estuvo bastante lejos la miró por encima del hombro.

–Ve a dormir –ordenó, y siguió de largo sin mirar atrás.

–Espera, Sasuke, yo también t-tengo… algo que preguntarte…

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Chokuto:** es la espada que Sasuke recibió de Orochimaru en sus dos años y medio de entrenamiento.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** (_Técnica de replicación oculta de sombras_) es una técnica de nivel jōnin que crea clones reales del usuario, los cuales pueden ser usados para cualquier función.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier pregunta, comentario, insulto (espero que no), me lo hacen llegar en un review. XD

Att. Scarlete


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, después de casi cinco meses actualizo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto. No fue que me olvidé de la historia, fue que la universidad no me dejaba ni respirar. Les traje este capítulo porque por fin tuve un respiro. Puede que la calidad de mi redacción haya bajado. Hace tanto que no escribía…En fin, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron y me dejaron comentarios. Eso me anima mucho a seguir, así sea después de tanto tiempo. Como ya había dicho, la trama está completamente esbozada, solo queda escribir el fic. Espero que este capítulo les agrade. Lo escribí en dos días, así que…Nada, que lo disfruten.

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**La misión secreta**

El tiempo pareció detenerse a contemplar la escena. Sasuke dejó de caminar, pero no se volteó ni un ápice. Una gélida brisa acarició los rosados cabellos de Sakura, quien se había quedado esperando por alguna señal que denotara que él estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambos ni se movieron ni hablaron. De repente, una rama seca se rompió en el suelo. Pasos.

—Sasuke-kun, y-yo…—intentó articular, mas fue inútil. Sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a responder.

Se escuchó un suspiro de frustración y más pasos. El muchacho comenzó a tensarse, aunque lo disimulaba bien. Justo cuando percibió que ella estaba muy cerca se giró de improviso, sus rostros quedando a pocas pulgadas de distancia.

La chica dio un pequeño salto y su cuerpo se estremeció al vislumbrar la perturbación que había en aquellas irises que se habían tornado rojas como la sangre. Se quedó muda y petrificada. Una sola lágrima bajó por su pálida mejilla y desembocó en sus labios temblorosos.

El sentimiento de culpa volvió a abrumar a Uchiha tras ver sus tristes facciones. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar las emociones crudas que amenazaban con cruzar por su rostro. Confusión, furia, remordimiento, odio, deseo…Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos. El dolor físico era lo único que en esos momentos podía hacerle entrar en razón.

—S-sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me haces esto? .¿Por qué? .¿Acaso me odias?. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera?—logró decir al fin con la voz quebrantada.

El moreno la miró sin emoción. No tenía intenciones de contestar algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

La chica se dio cuenta de eso muy rápido y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de rabia.

—¡Contesta!—gritó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él y le golpeaba débilmente con los puños.

Sakura terminó sollozando sobre su pecho, abrazándolo mientras se repetía a sí misma en susurros la misma pregunta. _¿Por qué? _El no la abrazó, se quedó como una estatua, frío y con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras ella se desahogaba.

Después de un rato, de alguna u otra forma la muchacha se resignó a no recibir respuesta, pues se separó de él, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se dio la vuelta.

—Eso pensé…—susurró al viento antes de mezclarse con las sombras de la noche y desaparecer, dejando a Sasuke parado en medio del bosque con la mirada perdida.

Era lo mejor. Él necesitaba su privacidad. Solo así podría calmar sus demonios internos, que estaban luchando por salir a la superficie y destruir todo a su paso, incluyéndola a _ella_.

* * *

Era un nuevo día. El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte para llenar con su luz dorada cada rincón del bosque. Sasuke no durmió esa noche, se había sentado sobre la rama de un alto y fuerte árbol a pensar en su situación. Los sentimientos de culpa y confusión no dejaban de mortificarle. Contrajo su mandíbula e inspiró hondo varias veces. Tenía que vaciar su mente de emociones antes de bajar de allí. Cuando su rostro retomó su fachada de mármol y su autocontrol dominó sus impulsos casi por completo dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo.

Los demás estaban dormidos, o al menos eso parecía. Los ronquidos de Naruto se entremezclaban con los sonidos del alba.

"Tsk. Que fastidio". Pensó a la vez que formaba los sellos correspondientes al _Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu_ para encender los leños parcialmente consumidos por la fogata de la noche anterior. No tenía ni idea del porqué, pero tenía frío.

Poco a poco los miembros del escuadrón se fueron despertando. Al final solo quedaba Naruto, que fue sacado bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones por Sai. Sasuke estaba con su espalda recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, las voces de sus dos compañeros de equipo se colaban por sus oídos como suaves murmuros traídos por la brisa.

—Sasuke—le llamó Kakashi, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, te ves muy cansado y distraído hoy…

—Hn—esa fue su respuesta, que traducida significaba "eso no es asunto tuyo".

—Sakura se ve agotada también…Parece que algunos no durmieron bien anoche…

Esta vez no recibió ni un gruñido como contestación.

"Hn. Fisgón". Pensó el moreno a la vez que se levantaba de la tierra y se dirigía a paso lento hacia su tienda de campaña para recoger sus cosas.

Mientras iba de camino llegó a atisbar un reflejo rosa por el rabillo del ojo. Una sensación ajena a su ser se activó en su interior. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos breves momentos, apagados y cansados esmeraldas con profundos e intensos azabaches. Era como si en esos instantes solo estuvieran ellos dos allí parados, escrutando sus almas.

De pronto la atmósfera tomó una consistencia pesada. Una fuerte atracción, como si de un campo magnético se tratara, le nubló los sentidos a Sasuke, quien tuvo que refrenarse para no asirla por el brazo y hacerle sabrá Dios qué cosas frente a todo el equipo. Eran una verdadera tortura, esas oleadas de deseos primitivos que rompían con el equilibrio que tanto le había costado mantener.

La joven médico fue quien desvió la mirada primero. Su lenguaje corporal la delataba. Sus manos estaban agarrotadas, asiendo el dobladillo de su falda como si no hubiera mañana. Sus dientes blancos estaban enterrados en su labio inferior, casi sacándole sangre.

—Sakura, ve y separa a aquellos dos. Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos.

La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su líder, asintiendo a la orden.

—S-sí, Kakashi-_sensei_.

El moreno siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y la muchacha de cabellos rosados. Estaba más que convencido de que su ex-maestro sospechaba algo. Incluso hasta podía percibir la mirada curiosa de este haciéndole un agujero en la nuca.

* * *

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin eventos importantes. La única persona que hablaba por momentos era Naruto. Kakashi iba al mando, seguido por Sai, quien solo hablaba para insultar o burlarse de la gente.

—¿Cuánto faltará? Estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Idate y al viejo Jirocho.

"Tsk. Baka…" Pensó Sasuke a la vez que brincaba hacia otra fuerte rama.

—Naruto…más respeto. Es el jefe Jirocho, ni se te ocurra decirle viejo—le amenazó Sakura.

—Pero Sakura-chan, somos buenos amigos. No creo que le moleste.

—Naruto…—el tono de voz esta vez era uno que destilaba peligro. Muy bien que sabía el rubio de lo que era capaz su amiga.

Sasuke observaba todo con aparente indiferencia, pero una sonrisa muy discreta se dibujó en su frío rostro.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al país del Té ya era medio día. Naruto no dejaba de quejarse, afirmando que se desmayaría si no comía algo. Por lo menos esta vez se les haría fácil localizar la casa del jefe. Era la más grande, al estilo tradicional, según la recordaban los tres antiguos miembros del equipo 7.

Al llegar a la residencia un sirviente los recibió e invitó a entrar al salón donde el jefe recibía a sus invitados. Todos los miembros del escuadrón se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y los colocaron en el lugar designado para eso, una estantería o zapatero adyacente al piso inferior. Luego fueron dirigidos al _rōka_, una especie de vestíbulo con pisos de madera. El sirviente tocó dos veces el marco del _shōji_. Después de algunos segundos la voz clara y alta de Jirocho respondió al llamado.

—¿Sí?, Yakumo.

—Los ninjas de la Hoja han llegado, Jirocho-sama.

—Hazlos pasar, por favor.

El pequeño hombre de cabellos grisáceos corrió el _shōji_, dejando ver a los cinco integrantes del equipo, quienes se encontraban sentados sobre sus piernas, al estilo tradicional. Solo cuando el jefe les hizo ademán para que entraran fue que se pusieron en pie e ingresaron uno a uno en la amplia estancia con pisos de _tatamis_.

La sala estaba inmaculadamente limpia. No tenía casi ningún mueble ni decoración, solo una mesa baja en el centro, donde se servía el té, y algunos pergaminos con _kanji_ dibujados en tinta. Por la puerta corrediza se podía admirar el jardín, compuesto por rocas de diferentes tamaños y orígenes, una linterna hecha de piedra, una corriente de agua, bambúes, plantas de hoja perenne y una alfombra de helechos y musgos adornada por crisantemos y lirios. Todo un paraíso relajante.

Se quedaron de pie frente a aquel hombre robusto vestido con una _yukata _de algodónazul marino. Naruto fue el primero en abrir la boca para hablar.

—Vie—no pudo continuar, pues la joven médico le dio un pellizco en el brazo tras darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué? Solo iba a saludarlo, Sakura-chan—susurró el joven por lo bajo.

—Naruto, ibas a decirle viejo—masculló ella sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, tratando de disimular—. No seas impertinente.

Sasuke por su lado sonrió mentalmente al recordar la última vez que estuvieron en el país del Té y se entrevistaron con Jirocho.

"Hn. Este _dobe_ nunca va a cambiar".

—Ja,ja,ja— todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en la persona que estaba riendo—. Como me entretienen los jóvenes. Tomen asiento—ordenó el jefe, que ya estaba sentado sobre el suelo cuando ellos ingresaron en la estancia.

—Gracias—respondió Kakashi, preparándose para hablar sobre la misión.

Todos se sentaron sobre los _tatamis_ con las manos sobre su regazo, imitando la formalidad de aquel hombre.

—Gracias a ustedes por aceptar esta misión tan importante. Me imagino que tienen algunas preguntas que hacerme. No podía arriesgarme a darles más información en mi petición de ayuda a Konoha. Hay espías por todas partes, y podrían interceptar el pergamino antes de que este llegara a su destino. Últimamente han habido muchos crímenes en el país—afirmó Jirocho con preocupación en su tono.

—Agradecería que nos ofreciera toda la información que tenga, incluyendo nombres de testigos y personas que nos pudieran servir de ayuda—replicó Kakashi mientras los demás se mantenían callados y atentos.

—En estas últimas semanas han sido asesinadas dos jóvenes geishas que trabajaban en distintas casas de té. Se cree que el asesino es un hombre de estatus que las enamora y luego las mata Hasta ahora les ha quitado la vida de la misma manera, degollándolas. Ah, y otro detalle, siempre dispone de sus cadáveres tirándolos en algún callejón oscuro. Respecto a los testigos, solo tengo una persona que está dispuesta a ayudarles. Es el hermano de una de ellas, quien informa que su hermana recibió regalos costosos y cartas de amor semanas antes de su asesinato.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando lo que habían escuchado.

—Una pregunta, jefe Jirocho. ¿Cuántas casas de té hay aquí?—preguntó Sakura, quien se veía especialmente preocupada.

—Cuatro.

—Hm. Si solo han asesinado a geishas pertenecientes a dos casas de té, es posible que lo hagan próximamente en las que restan—razonó la joven en voz alta.

—Muy bien, Sakura-chan. Seguro que con tu inteligencia podremos resolver este caso—interrumpió el joven Uzumaki.

La kunoichi se sonrojó por unos segundos antes de mirar furtivamente a Sasuke. Este se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estas geishas eran famosas? ¿Tenían mucha clientela?—preguntó Uchiha por su lado.

—Sí, eran de las más aclamadas. Ahora las casas de té donde ellas trabajaban están teniendo problemas económicos. Un asesinato es suficiente como para espantar a la clientela.

—Ese podría ser un factor determinante. ¿Se ha enterado usted de disputas recientes entre los dueños de las casas de té?—añadió Kakashi.

— De esa información no estoy seguro, para eso van a tener que hablar con los manejadores. Lo que sí les puedo dar es el nombre y la dirección del hermano de Mitsuko, Watanabe Ren. Él vive en esta misma línea de casas, es la cuarta, contando de derecha a izquierda.

—Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al asesino, jefe Jirocho—aseguró Kakashi.

—Me imagino que deben estar cansados por el viaje. Por favor, quédense a almorzar y descansen un poco antes de comenzar con su misión. ¡Yakumo!

En unos pocos minutos el hombre de cabellos grisáceos deslizó el _shōji _que separaba el _rōka_ de la sala de estar. Estaba sentado sobre los pisos de madera, esperando a que le dieran instrucciones.

—¿Si, Jirocho-sama?

—Guíe a nuestros invitados a sus aposentos, luego llévelos al comedor—ordenó el jefe con una voz firme, pero no severa.

—¡Qué bien! Muero de hambre—gritó el joven Uzumaki enérgicamente, levantándose del suelo antes que todos los demás allí presentes.

—¡Naruto! Discúlpelo, jefe Jirocho…—murmuró Sakura con un leve tiente rosado en sus mejillas, aún sin ponerse en pie.

—No se preocupen, ese muchacho me divierte mucho—replicó el aludido, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

Los demás miembros se levantaron de los _tatamis_ y siguieron al sirviente que los guiaría por la enorme casa.

— Naruto es el bufón del equipo. Es lo único que sabe hacer—susurró Sai perversamente para que solo los del equipo le escucharan.

—Hn.

" ¡Qué idiota! ¿Se supone que eso nos cause gracia?" Pensó Sasuke mientras les pasaba de largo a todos menos a Yakumo.

—¡Sai!, no me enredo a pelear aquí contigo porque tengo mucha hambre y por respeto al vie—gritó el rubio con los puños apretados y una vena palpitando en su frente.

—¡Naruto!

—Pero Sakura-chan…

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Ya el equipo 7 había comido y descansado lo suficiente. Ahora se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de los varones, la más amplia. Sakura tenía su propio espacio por ser la única mujer.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos e iremos a interrogar tanto a Watanabe Ren como a los manejadores de las casas de té para recolectar más información y comenzar con la misión.

—Este…Kakashi-sensei, necesito hablar en privado con usted…—interrumpió Sakura, un tanto nerviosa.

El líder ponderó por unos breves instantes antes de aceptar.

—Aa.

Todos los allí presentes la miraron extrañados, aunque Sasuke ya se estaba imaginando el porqué de tanto misterio.

"Seguro que es para hablar de la misión secreta. Tengo que enterarme de sus planes a como de lugar". Pensó mientras se fijaba en cualquier detalle que pudiera delatarla. La siguió con sus ojos azabaches hasta que esta desapareció detrás del _fusuma_.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué podrá ser eso que Sakura tiene que decirle solo a Kakashi-sensei?—se preguntó Naruto en voz alta a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

"Dobe, si prestaras más atención hubieras recordado la vez que Tsunade la llamó aparte para hablar a solas sobre la misión". Pensó Uchiha, bastante irritado por la falta de malicia que exhibía su rubio compañero.

Mientras tanto, en el rostro inexpresivo de Sai se dibujó una falsa sonrisa malévola.

—No te preocupes, niñita. Seguro que la feita le llamó aparte para decirle que está en sus días y que por favor la deje quedarse hoy en la casa—comentó el joven Ambu con un tono de voz fingidamente burlón. Era obvio que él no pensaba eso, pero todo fuera por perturbar al inocente de Naruto.

Como respuesta a eso las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de rojo, pero rápidamente sus ojos se entornaron y ardieron de rabia.

—¡_Teme_! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así de Sakura-chan. Te voy a golpear la cara hasta que nadie te pueda reconocer.

—¿Tú y quién más? Eres muy débil para poder conmigo.

El rubio comenzó a formar los sellos para hacer su Kage Bunshin no jutsu, pero fue interrumpido por la grave voz de Kakashi, quien había llegado justo a tiempo seguido por Sakura.

—Naruto, Sai, dejen de estar peleándose. Están perdiendo tiempo y energía.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei—respondió Uzumaki sin dejar se lanzarle dagas por los ojos al otro muchacho.

—Los planes han cambiado. Nos dividiremos en tres equipos. Naruto y Sasuke irán a recolectar información en las tabernas. Sai y yo interrogaremos al hermano de Mitsuko y Sakura averiguará dónde están localizadas las casas de té e interrogará a uno de los manejadores.

Sasuke no estaba muy feliz con la división de equipos. Quería estar al tanto de todo lo que hiciera Sakura, y así se le haría imposible. Claro que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ya encontraría la manera de averiguar.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando lentamente por las callejas del país del Té, fijándose en cada edificio. Después de buscar por media hora la localización de las casas de té se detuvo frente a una especie de camino de piedra y grama. Al adentrarse descubrió un tipo de cabaña al estilo tradicional que contrastaba grandemente con las estructuras modernas que había visto en su recorrido. Esta tenía el techo de paja y estaba sostenida por los pilares esbeltos de bambú. Leyó el letrero escrito en _Kanji_, _Casa de Té Omote Senke_.

—Sakura…—alguien la llamó a sus espaldas.

La muchacha se asustó por un momento, mas no dudó ni un instante en girarse y ponerse en posición de lucha. Entonces, para su sorpresa, se encontró frente a frente con unos inexpresivos ojos negros. Tras ver que no había peligro bajó la guardia y relajó sus músculos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? .¿Acaso pasó algo?—preguntó, visiblemente confundida.

— Me enviaron a ayudarte.

—P-ero… ¿por qué?

—Ya no lo ocultes más. Me han contado todo sobre tu misión. Pensamos que es mejor que tengas a uno de nosotros vigilándote, por si acaso te encuentras con el asesino. Según averiguamos este es muy listo y fuerte. Posiblemente tenga el nivel de un jounin, en cuanto a técnicas se refiere.

El rostro de la muchacha se tornó apagado. Al parecer le entristecía la falta de confianza por parte de Kakashi. Suspiró, resignada. Ordenes eran ordenes.

—Entonces seré tu dama de compañía, déjame decirte los detalles de mi misión. Esa es una de las casas de té donde asesinaron a una de las geishas. Tengo que ir a interogar al manejador y pedirle que me deje infiltrarme como una de ellas para así recolectar información. Si el asesino lo que desea es perjudicar al dueño intentará asesinar a otra y estaremos allí para prevenirlo. Tengo todas las destrezas necesarias para hacerme pasar por una de ellas. En la academia a las kunoichi nos dan una clase especial donde aprendemos desde c'6mo hacer arreglos de flores hasta los protocolos que se llevan a cabo en la ceremonia del té. Además de que Tsunade-sama me instruyó en las artes del espionaje—aseguró la joven, evidentemente dolida y ofendida aún.

—Dime, Sakura. ¿Por qué tanto ocultar tu misión, si es más fácil trabajar en equipo?

—La oculté porque estoy segura de que Naruto jamás me permitiría arriesgarme de esta manera. Estoy cansada de que me subestimen. Si no comienzo a explotar mis capacidades nunca podré estar a su nivel. Es una oportunidad muy importante para mí.

—¿Y pensabas hacer esta misión sin contarle a tus compañeros? Creo que eso es lo más estúpido que se te pudo haber ocurrido.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula e hizo todo lo posible por no plantarle un puño en pleno rostro al muchacho. ¡Dios!, sí que se lo merecía.

—Kakashi y Tsunade están enterados. Pienso que otras personas estarían demás, como lo es tu caso. Tengo las destrezas suficientes y necesarias para desempeñarme en esta misión con éxito—escupió ella, ya cansada del temita.

En una fracción de segundo Sakura se encontró con la espalda presionada contra el tronco de un árbol relativamente alejado del camino y con las muñecas sujetadas arriba de su cabeza. El joven la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Qué haces, Sai?—peguntó, con los ojos desorbitados.

El joven ambu acercó los labios a su oído y sacó la daga que tenía en la parte de atrás, apretándola amenazadoramente contra su blanco cuello.

La muchacha intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sí se movía más la daga se enterraría en su jugular. En su rostro se podía leer fácilmente la confusión, rabia y desesperación.

—Si tus habilidades son tan buenas como dices… ¿como no me descubriste antes de estar en esta situación, espía? Bien que podría ser el asesino. Te podría degollar en este mismo instante si quisiera, mi querida flor de cerezo—susurró el impostor de Sai venenosamente en su oído.

Lágrimas bajaron a raudales por las pálidas mejillas de la joven médico. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

—Y-yo….

—Shh…—la calló el hombre desconocido— Por ahora te voy a dejar ir. Me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de devorármelas. Pero no lo olvides, tarde o temprano te atraparé.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de allí en una nube de polvo.

Sakura se dejó caer en la húmeda grama, sus ojos perdidos, aún víctima del shock.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

Rōka -paso solado de madera, que es algo similar a un vestíbulo

Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu- (gran bola de fuego) técnica típica del clan Uchiha, y consiste en producir, moldeando chakra al soplar, una gran bola de fuego

Shōji-puerta corredera y portátil hecha también de madera y papel. En este caso el papel usado es muy fino para que así la luz del exterior pueda pasar a través de la casa.

Tatamis- esteras de paja tradicionales, de tamaño estandarizado

Yucata-kimono ligero e informal de algodón.

Fusuma- puertas deslizantes hechas de madera y papel. Estas cubren cada partición del techo al suelo, por lo que de esa manera se pueden crear mini espacios dentro la casa.

Kage Bunshin no jutsu- (Técnica de replicación oculta de sombras) es una técnica de nivel jōnin que crea clones reales del usuario, los cuales pueden ser usados para cualquier función.

Kanji- caracteres chinos utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa

* * *

Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, crítica, etc. Me lo dejan saber en un review. ¡Bye!

Att. Scarlete


	8. Chapter 8

Hola otra vez. He actualizado muy pronto. Tenía inspiración, y aunque la universidad me está matando lo subí. No creo que pueda actualizar de nuevo en bastante tiempo, así que espero que esta actualización compense. Gracias a las que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior, no saben como eso me anima en estos momentos de estrés por los que estoy pasando. Juzgando por la respuesta que obtuve en el anterior, no fue el mejor que he escrito (a mi tampoco me agradó mucho, pero…). A ver si vuelvo a escribir como antes, porque después de tanto tiempo no me convence nada de lo que escribo. Nada, pues les dejo. Se cuidan mucho.

**Sobreprotección**

El día comenzó a cederle paso a la oscuridad. Los rayos evanescentes del sol fueron cubiertos por unos nubarrones que anunciaban la proximidad de un diluvio. La suave brisa de la tarde se estaba tornando fría como un glacial. Parecía que ya estaba entrada la noche cuando apenas eran las siete.

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a la casa de Jirocho. No esperó a que el sirviente lo guiara por el lugar, sino que se internó irreverentemente y buscó por sí solo el dormitorio que compartiría con Naruto, Kakashi y Sai. Estando ya frente a la puerta deslizante la corrió y entró a la estancia. Allí tomó asiento sobre un _futón_ y sacó un kunai de su porta armas. Lo examinó con detenimiento, como si nunca hubiera visto algo igual, y luego comenzó a jugar con este. Estaba más que impaciente. Sakura ni ninguno de los otros miembros habían llegado aún. Sospechaba que Naruto y kakashi se habían puesto a dar vueltas por el país como meros turistas.

"Tsk. Que manera de perder el tiempo". Pensó al mismo tiempo que se acostaba y clavaba sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en el techo.

Pensamientos de Sakura no tardaron en pasearse por su mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro lloroso y agobiado. De nuevo la culpa volvía a atormentarle. Ya no sabía que hacer para deshacerse de esa molesta sensación. Antes era capaz de ignorar toda emoción, pero ahora le resultaba sobremanera dificultoso.

Al poco rato escuchó pasos aproximándose. Eran los demás, pero ni rastros de Sakura.

Tuvo que refrenarse para no preguntar por ella en cuanto entraron. Se vería demasiado sospechoso si lo hacía. Su orgullo todavía era mayor que la vaga preocupación que sentía por la joven.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo terminaste tan rápido? Nos dividimos las tabernas equitativamente—comentó Naruto, se podía entrever que estaba molesto por no haber podido finalizar su parte de la misión antes que este.

—Hn.

—Naruto, lo que pasa es que el traidor Uchiha es mejor que tú. ¿Acaso ese hecho es tan complicado que no cabe en tu pequeño cerebro?—se burló Sai, siempre aprovechando las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

A veces Sasuke se sorprendía de lo fácil que era provocar a su amigo. Y así fue, el rubio apretó los dientes y una vena se brotó en su sien.

—Bastardo. Ya verás cuando sea Hokage. Vas a tener que tragarte todo lo que has dicho. Créelo—vociferó alzando el puño en el aire para enfatizar su punto.

—No me hagas reír. La feita está más cerca de ser Hokage que tú…

—Teme…—comenzó a decir, pero la mención de la muchacha le hizo dirigir su atención a otro tema—. A propósito, Kakashi-sensei, dónde está Sakura-chan. Ya es hora de que haya llegado.

Sasuke, quien después de un tiempo había decidido ignorarles a todos, tensó los músculos de su rostro como reacción a ese comentario.

—Naruto, la parte de Sakura era…pues… un poco más complicada que la de nosotros. Supongo que si no ha llegado es porque aún no ha terminado.

—¿P-pero y si le pasó algo?—preguntó nuevamente, su tono de voz y sus ojos azules delatando la preocupación que estaba experimentando.

—Naruto, ya es hora de que confíes en sus capacidades. Ya llegará.

Parece que eso le tranquilizó, pues en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y asintió. Sasuke por su parte no se lo creyó. Kakashi todavía no había sacado su libro pornográfico y se lo veía muy alerta a cualquier sonido del exterior. Sai aparentaba indiferencia. Estaba sentado sobre otro _futón_ haciendo un boceto, esta vez con un lápiz de grafito.

Después de varios minutos todos se quedaron callados, esperando. El sonido atronador de un relámpago rompió con el tenso silencio. Gotas de lluvia repiquetearon en el techo de la casa, cada vez más fuerte. Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, pero no hizo ni el amago de salir a buscarla. Si su instinto no le fallaba, Naruto no tardaría en explotar e insistir para que la fueran a localizar.

—Ya no aguanto más, me largo a buscar a Sakura. Está lloviendo demasiado y estoy muy preocupado por ella—dijo el joven Uzumaki mientras se ponía en pie con mucha determinación en el rostro.

—Espera, Naruto. Es mejor que nos separemos y la busquemos todos. El país es muy grande para hacerlo tú solo—razonó Kakashi con él.

* * *

Sasuke iba saltando de tejado en tejado. Así se le haría más fácil localizarla. Llevaba puesta una capa negra que le resguardaba del torrencial de agua que no paraba y un radio para comunicarse con los demás. A los pocos minutos vislumbró el camino de piedra rodeado de árboles. Sin pensarlo dos veces brincó de las tejas hasta la húmeda hierba.

Aunque no le agradó para nada la sensación, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho cuando vio una de las botas de Sakura sobresalir de entre la vegetación. No titubeó ni un instante antes de desenvainar su _chokuto_ y cortar los arbustos que le dificultaban el acceso. La vio sentada sobre la tierra, toda empapada y temblando de pies a cabeza

—Sakura.

Como si fuera por instinto, la muchacha sacó un kunai que al parecer tenía agarrado desde antes, y arremetió contra él con violencia. Uchiha, quien tenía muy buenos reflejos y era muy veloz, evadió el ataque con facilidad.

—¡Sakura!

—Esta vez no me vas a engañar, impostor. ¡Muéstrame tu rostro, asesino!—gritó la aludida al mismo tiempo que embestía contra su objetivo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Su rabia era enorme, se reflejaba en sus puños apretados y en sus ojos que ardían como llamaradas.

El joven volvió a escapar del golpe, esta vez con menos ventaja. El suelo donde había estado parado segundos antes exhibía una gran depresión, causada por la fuerza descomunal del impacto.

"Hn. Definitivamente no quiero ser golpeado por Sakura". Pensó, haciendo una mueca de prepotencia.

—¡Ya basta! No soy ningún impostor.

—Pruébalo—le retó la muchacha.

El moreno vio como ella se acomodaba el guante de su mano derecha y comenzaba a acumular una cantidad alarmante de chakra en esta.

"Nada mal, pero esto se tiene que terminar pronto".

Haciendo uso de su velocidad logró tomarla por la muñeca y doblarle el brazo en la espalda. Sin darle tiempo para forcejear le agarró la mandíbula con su otra mano y la forzó a mirarle la cara. Cuando ella vio aquellos ojos teñidos de carmín mirándola intensamente contrajo la mandíbula y sus irises verdes se oscurecieron de furia. Evidentemente no estaba contenta de verle. Se notaba que no le agradaba el hecho de que haya sido él quien la encontrara en aquel estado de debilidad tan vergonzoso.

—¿Qué hacías aquí tirada? Deberías estar en la casa como todos los demás—demandó sin soltarla.

—No te lo puedo decir.

Las comas del sharingan de Sasuke dieron vueltas amenazadoramente. No le gustaba para nada su actitud evasiva.

—Eres una imprudente. ¿Qué no ves que tus estupideces le pueden costar a todo el equipo?—escupió mordazmente a la vez que la liberaba de su fuerte agarre.

Sakura se agarró las manos con fuerza y apretó los labios. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Kakashi, ya la encontré. La llevaré a la casa—informó Sasuke por el radio antes de partir de allí seguido por ella.

* * *

En el transcurso de regreso a la casa notó que ella tenía los labios morados y que no dejaba de temblar. Así que se detuvo en uno de los tejados, se quitó la capa que traía puesta y se la colocó sobre los hombros sin decir palabra. La muchacha se la acomodó y le dirigió una mirada confusa. Sasuke la ignoró y le dio la espalda. No tenía porque explicarse. Su propósito era más que obvio, estaba evitando que la misión se afectara, por supuesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia los demás ya estaban esperándoles en el dormitorio. Sai los miró de arriba a abajo sin aparente interés. Naruto por su lado se dejó llevar por sus emociones y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarla efusivamente.

—Sakura-chan, me asustaste. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

La muchacha le devolvió el abrazo sin mentar palabra de lo ocurrido.

En ese instante Sasuke miró a Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados. Iba a tener una plática muy seria con su ex-maestro. Este le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo como si sospechara de sus intenciones. Luego se dirigió a la joven de cabellos rosados.

—Sakura, será mejor que te cambies.

La aludida asintió sin decir nada y salió por la puerta corrediza hacia su habitación, que estaba casi al otro lado de la enorme casa.

Con la misma excusa que Sakura, Sasuke tomó una yukata de entre sus cosas y se encaminó supuestamente al cuarto de baño más cercano. Pero ese no era su plan, así que giró en un pasillo y cambió de rumbo hacia el _rōka_, que estaba resguardado de la lluvia por el tejado extendido. Al llegar se recostó contra una de las paredes y se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados mirando la lluvia caer.

Un tiempo después percibió la presencia de otra persona en el vestíbulo y se giró para encararla.

—Kakashi.

—Sasuke, me dio la impresión de que querías hablar conmigo.

—Cuando encontré a Sakura estaba tirada a un lado del camino en un estado de shock. Al parecer alguien la atacó, porque se abalanzó sobre mí llamándome impostor y asesino—dijo el aludido con voz monótona, como si el evento no le afectara.

—Ella ya me informó lo sucedido. Agradecería que no se lo contaras a nadie.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?—inquirió el moreno con aparente desdén.

—Porque ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero confío en sus habilidades. Sé que Sakura es muy capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea que se le asignó.

Sasuke gruñó para sus adentros. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, la misión corría peligro.

—Kakashi, sé que ella tiene una agenda aparte. No soy idiota.

—Parece que estás enterado de muchas cosas, Sasuke-_kun_. Me sorprendería que no supieras ya de que se trata…

—Hn.

—Como sea. Ella me ha dado permiso para desvelar su misión. Tenemos que organizarnos mejor. No podemos tomar ningún riesgo.

—Sabía que estabas enterado de todo. No sé como la dejaste trabajar sola.

—Sakura es más capaz de lo que crees.

—Tanto así que por poco la asesinan—rebatió el moreno con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

El jounin se rascó la cabeza y le miró como si le intentara leer la mente.

—Lo que pasó hoy me parece bastante sospechoso, apenas llegamos hoy…—insinuó.

" ¿Estará Kakashi sospechando? No. Imposible". Negó para sus adentros.

—Seguro que no tomó las precauciones debidas.

—Sasuke, Sakura ha desarrollado un complejo de inferioridad gracias a actitudes como la tuya y a la sobreprotección de Naruto. Espero que no vuelvas a hacer o decir algo que la haga sentir inútil.

—Hn.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Kakashi se adentró en la casa y le dejó solo con sus cavilaciones.

* * *

_Sasuke llegó a un acuerdo con Naruto. Se separarían y visitarían diferentes tabernas cada uno para así finalizar más rápido. Después de todo, ¿cuál era la utilidad de que estuvieran los dos presentes? La tarea era bastante simple y ambos tenían las capacidades suficientes, si no más, para desempeñarse con efectividad. Claro, que el rubio no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de los verdaderos planes de su compañero. _

_Luego de partir en direcciones opuestas, Uchiha se subió a los tejados para tener una vista más amplia de las calles. Después comenzó a saltar de techo en techo en búsqueda de su objetivo. Cuando por fin lo localizó se detuvo y formó unos sellos con sus manos._

—_Henge no jutsu—recitó en voz baja._

_Se produjo una nube de polvo de la que emergió un joven delgado y alto de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Era una réplica exacta de su otro compañero de equipo, Sai. _

_Ya habiéndose transformado volvió a fijar su vista en las callejas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción que se veía fuera de lugar en el rostro de la persona que estaba personificando. Por fin aclararía sus sospechas y se enteraría de una vez por todas de la misión de Sakura. Si la misma consistía en lo que se estaba imaginando, él mismo se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión por los medios que fueran necesarios. _

_No le quitaba la vista de encima. Una vez Sakura dejó de caminar para examinar una vereda de piedras y grama, Sasuke paró en seco y comenzó a observarla desde uno de los tejados cercanos. Allí esperó por unos breves instantes hasta que la vio retomar su camino. Se dirigía hacia la casa de té __Omote Senke._

_No dudó ni un segundo antes de bajar del techo donde se encontraba y acercarse un poco, siempre procurando mantener una distancia prudente que le permitiera espiarla sin ser descubierto. Cuando lo creyó oportuno adoptó su semblante más frío e inexpresivo y la llamó._

—_Sakura…_

"No he hecho nada indebido. Mi deber era protegerla". Pensó mientras observaba las nubes en el negro cielo.

Estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta que decidió darse un baño. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero su mente estaba demasiado activa. Tenía la certeza de que sin sus medicamentos para dormir no conciliaría el sueño, mas sabía que no podría tomarlos mientras estuviera en la misión.

Con la _yukata_ sobre un hombro corrió el _shōji_ y entró en la casa. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el cuarto de aseo, así que se puso a buscar a tientas por los pasillos. Un poco de luz, proveniente de los faroles del jardín, se filtraba por el fino material de la puerta deslizante, por lo que tal tarea no se le hacía tan complicada. Le pasó por el frente al dormitorio de varones y siguió de largo hasta el otro extremo de la gran casa. Siguió deambulando sin rumbo hasta que se topó con la habitación de Sakura.

Al principió no se dio cuenta, pero una vez escuchó el suave y regular sonido de su respiración a través del _fusuma_ no le quedó duda. Ella era la única mujer en la casa, por la tanto dormía sola.

Imágenes de su rostro contraído en una expresión de dolor y descorazonamiento se proyectaron como un vídeo en su cabeza, pero las descartó de inmediato. No sabía porqué, pero sintió unos fuertes deseos de correr la puerta para verla dormir. Sus miembros actuaron contrario a sus resistencias e hizo solo eso, deslizó el _fusuma_ sin hacer ruido alguno y se internó en la estancia.

Se quedó allí de pie sin moverse, recorriendo su delicada figura con los ojos Desde la curva de sus pechos hasta sus níveas piernas parcialmente descubiertas. Tuvo que reprimir todos los malos pensamientos que bulleron en su interior. Verla con su sedoso cabello desparramado como un abanico rosa sobre la almohada y con esa expresión calmada y vulnerable despertó sensaciones lujuriosas en su piel. El corazón empezó a bombear sangre hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo ante el prospecto de besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya de nuevo. No pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en que ambos se hicieron uno.

Se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia delante. De repente ella se movió en su sueño, activando su sistema de alerta. Cuando vio que la muchacha aún dormía retomó su escrutamiento. La tentación acrecentó al notar que uno de sus pechos se estaba asomando por la apertura de su _yukata_. Ver su pezón rosado y erecto le provocó unas ansias irrefrenables de lamerlo sin piedad hasta hacerla estremecer de deseo por él.

Gruñó internamente, no podía más. Acortó la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas. La garganta ya se le había secado y el calor que sentía se le hacía insoportable. Una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca del _futón_ se sentó sobre uno de los _tatamis_ y estiró el brazo.

Con una delicadeza de la que jamás se creyó capaz le acarició el cabello, sintiendo su suavidad y olfateando la leve fragancia que de este se desprendía. Ese aroma era tan _Sakura._ Se le colaba por la nariz alterando sus sentidos como una droga. Tan solo su esencia era capaz de volverle loco de excitación.

Sintió una cruda necesidad de acercarse y apretarse contra su cálido cuerpo. De sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya y de probar el sabor de su sexo. Quería poseerla otra vez y bebérsela entera.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de ceder a sus tentaciones y besarla, un ruido del exterior la despertó. No la dejó ni reparar en sus alrededores. Le tapó la boca con una mano y la sujetó con la otra que no gritara ni le golpeara. Esperó varios minutos mientras agudizaba sus sentidos en búsqueda de alguna señal de chakra que indicara que alguien se aproximaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie venía se acercó a su oído.

—Shh... No grites—le susurró.

La muchacha asintió con visible nerviosismo. Sasuke retiró las manos de su cuerpo lentamente y ella se incorporó en el _futón_. Luego le miró con confusión dibujada en el rostro.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero que salgas de mi habitación ahora.

El aludido la miró de arriba abajo, con lujuria tatuada en su expresión, y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola en el proceso. A pesar de sus quejas y forcejeos no dejó de morderle los labios y de introducir la lengua dentro de su apetecible boca. Sabía que si tocaba los botones correctos lograría someterla a su voluntad.

**Aclaraciones: **

Rōka -paso solado de madera, que es algo similar a un vestíbulo

Shōji-puerta corredera y portátil hecha también de madera y papel. En este caso el papel usado es muy fino para que así la luz del exterior pueda pasar a través de la casa.

Tatamis- esteras de paja tradicionales, de tamaño estandarizado

Yukata-kimono ligero e informal de algodón.

Fusuma- puertas deslizantes hechas de madera y papel. Estas cubren cada partición del techo al suelo, por lo que de esa manera se pueden crear mini espacios dentro la casa.

Chokuto: es la espada que Sasuke recibió de Orochimaru en sus dos años y medio de entrenamiento.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, crítica, etc. Me lo dejan saber en un review. ¡Bye!

Att. Scarlete


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Sakura

Hola, ¿qué tal? Esta vez no me tardé tanto como pensé (no creo que se quejen por eso, ¿o sí? XD). No sé que decir, este capítulo me costó muchísimo. No quería dejar cabos sueltos. Auque siempre habrá algo que se quede. Aquí hay de todo, desde momentos oscuros, una que otra escenita PG -13 para las que les gusta el lemmon, drama, algunos momentos de humor y, muy importante, aclaraciones sobre la misión. Me gustaría que comentaran sobre qué les parece el rumbo que va tomando la trama y lo que les agradaría que incorporara. Muchas me han pedido lemmon (calma, ya pronto), pero puede ser otra cosa, alguna idea o algo. Quien sabe y me inspiran y les subo el cap más rápido. ; )

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a Rin-Chan por señalarme algunos detallitos que había pasado por alto. Espero que ahora esté más claro XD.

Advertencias: Referencia a temas sexuales y escenas de contenido sexual en capítulos futuros. Respeten el rating. Ya deben saber lo que **M **significa. No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos ni disfunciones causadas por esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Más allá de las apariencias**

Sasuke continuó besándola con intensidad. Se podría decir que estaba descargando sus hasta ahora reprimidas emociones en ese beso. Sus labios presionaban con fuerza sobre los inmóviles de ella. Su lengua jugueteaba con estos en búsqueda de alguna respuesta o reacción. Tras no obtenerla, gruñó y movió su boca en un ángulo que le permitiera un mejor acceso al interior. Sakura suspiró por unos segundos cuando él introdujo su lengua con sensuales movimientos. Era imposible no reaccionar a aquellas caricias tan ardientes. Pero ese fue uno de los pocos indicadores de que sentía algo. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Parecía una muñeca inerte, exánime. Era un objeto inanimado que yacía allí para ser usado, para satisfacer caprichos y necesidades. Sus ojos eran lo único que denotaba vida. Estos estaban nublados, a punto de hacer caer un torrencial de lágrimas sobre sus níveas mejillas.

Eso no le agradaba para nada a Sasuke, quien siguió provocándola hasta hacerla reaccionar. Primero abandonó sus rojos labios para después trazar caminos candentes de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su sensible oreja. Pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse cuando rozó con su hábil boca el costado de su cuello. Allí dejó marcas que ella tendría que borrar luego. La mordió con suavidad en algunos puntos sensibles, como el área más arriba de sus clavículas. Recorrió hambrientamente con la punta de la lengua la vasta extensión de piel satinada entre su barbilla y pechos.

Sakura intentaba respirar lo más pausado posible, mas el aire se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta cada vez que aquellos labios inmisericordes recorrían y rozaban la zona detrás de su oreja. Escalofríos comenzaron a subir y bajar por todo su cuerpo. A ese paso terminaría temblando, para la satisfacción del moreno.

Uchiha le asió las muñecas con una sola mano para tener libre la otra. Deseaba sentir bajo las yemas de los dedos el calor que manaba de la piel de Sakura. Comenzó a trazar patrones intrincados por su cuello y clavículas para luego subir y acariciarle el cabello. Notó que ella tenía los labios trémulos y que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Otra vez ese sentimiento volvió a ocupar su mente. Muchas veces se confundía, pues no sabía reconocer que era lo que sentía en su interior. La represión en su pasado había sido tanta que en ocasiones recurría a la negación y al aislamiento. Sasuke tenía la capacidad de negar al punto de guardar en su inconsciente toda sensación extraña o perturbadora. Pero eso era antes. Ahora su mecanismo de defensa le estaba fallando, y sin otras resistencias se le hacía muy difícil ignorar lo que le estaba pasando.

Mientras jugaba con las hebras de cabello rosa comenzó a percibir una molestia en las entrañas. Así que apretó su cuerpo más contra el de ella, casi sacándole el aire. Era como si esperara que así esta se desvaneciera y dejara de mortificarle. La sensación no se alivió, sino que aumentó. Lo que sentía no era deseo, sino la noción de que estaba haciendo algo indebido. La frustración se entremezcló con la culpa para complicarle aún más la existencia. Por más que trataba de racionalizar el asunto no lograba quitarse el remordimiento de encima. Otras veces había podido ignorarlo, pero hoy tenía muchos pecados por los que sentirse culpable. En solo un par de semanas le había hecho más daño que en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose. La había lastimado mucho más que la vez que la dejó tirada en una fría banca en medio de la noche. Más de lo que la había hecho sufrir con sus desplantes y rechazos cuando eran genins.

Sus dedos recorrieron tentativamente la apertura de la _yukata _de Sakura. La muchacha se puso inquieta de inmediato. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, sus hombros sacudiéndose con brusquedad. Justo cuando él iba a introducir la mano una voz quebradiza y dolida retumbó en sus oídos.

—Sasuke, por favor, no hagas esto. Por lo que más quieras, no juegues más conmigo—le rogó.

El aludido la miró a la cara. Lo que vio acabó con sus intenciones de seguir luchado con la culpa. Se veía débil y rota. Era un mero fantasma de la Sakura que conocía. Se notaba que el incidente de hoy le había destruido la autoestima y que estaba muy vulnerable. Sintió una fuerte urgencia de protegerla. Siempre había sido así. Desde que eran genins la protegía, y ahora no era diferente.

"_Sasuke, Sakura ha desarrollado un complejo de inferioridad gracias a actitudes como la tuya y a la sobreprotección de Naruto. Espero que no vuelvas a hacer o decir algo que la haga sentir inútil". _

Los recuerdos hicieron eco en su mente. Se sentía muy mortificado.

"Lo hice por su bien. Tenía que protegerla".

"No la protegiste, la rompiste".

Los pensamientos inquietantes se repetían una y otra vez en un círculo vicioso. Sus ojos negros estaban desenfocados, y su agarre en las muñecas de Sakura se fue aflojando poco a poco.

—Sasuke-kun.

—….

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El joven le clavó sus irises oscuras y sin decir una sola palabra se le quitó de encima.

Sakura se sentó en el futón rápidamente, se la veía aliviada de que el muchacho no hubiera seguido insistiendo en sostener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos guardaron silencio. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. No era para menos, después de los hechos ocurridos era de esperarse cierta incomodidad entre ellos.

Sasuke-kun…este…de lo que pasó hoy en el pueblo…No quiero que le cuentes a los demás…

Aa.

—Lo menos que necesito es a Naruto preocupándose por mi. Ya no soy una niña. ¿Cómo diablos voy a crecer si siempre que me toca una misión me impiden realizarla o me están protegiendo continuamente—dijo con frustración.

El joven estaba parado frente al futón registrando lo que le estaban diciendo. El manojo de remordimientos se hacía cada vez más grande con cada segundo que pasaba.

—_Dime, Sakura. ¿Por qué tanto ocultar tu misión, si es más fácil trabajar en equipo?_

—_La oculté porque estoy segura de que Naruto jamás me permitiría arriesgarme de esta manera. Estoy cansada de que me subestimen. Si no comienzo a explotar mis capacidades nunca podré estar a su nivel. Es una oportunidad muy importante para mí._

—_¿Y pensabas hacer esta misión sin contarle a tus compañeros? Creo que eso es lo más estúpido que se te pudo haber ocurrido._

Cada palabra hiriente que había dicho hoy volvía para atormentarle.

—_¿Qué hacías aquí tirada? Deberías estar en la casa como todos los demás—demandó sin soltarla._

—_No te lo puedo decir._

—_Eres una imprudente. ¿Qué no ves que tus estupideces le pueden costar a todo el equipo?—escupió mordazmente a la vez que la liberaba de su fuerte agarre._

Si había alguien quien la hacía sentir inútil en este mundo ese era él. Ahora ella estaba rota y no sabía cómo podía arreglarla, si eso era posible.

—Sasuke-kun, gracias…

El aludido no respondió, solo la miró directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo que se le hacía imposible articular.

"Sakura, nunca quise lastimarte". Pasó por su mente sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Ella asintió con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke se desconcertó un poco. Parecía que Sakura había logrado entender parte del mensaje no verbal y lo había aceptado, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no sería el caso si se enteraba de toda la verdad.

--

--

Al otro día por la mañana, luego de desayunar, todos se reunieron en el dormitorio para planear lo que iban a hacer. Naruto estaba de pie en el centro, muy entusiasmado. Parecía que no veía la hora de que pasara algo emocionante. Sai estaba recostado de una de las paredes con el rostro impasible, observando con atención todo lo que decían. Sasuke estaba parado lo más lejos posible de los demás con cara de pocos amigos. En ocasiones le dirigía miradas furtivas a Sakura, quien le estaba mostrando la ubicación de las casas de té a Kakashi en un mapa del pueblo.

—Bueno, hoy va a ser un día ajetreado. Comenzaré por explicarles en detalle los roles que vamos a estar desempeñando cada uno de nosotros en la misión. Comenzaré por Sakura, quien es la figura clave aquí.

Naruto le miró confundido, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y parpadeando.

—Eh, ¿pero Kakashi-sensei, qué es lo que va a estar haciendo Sakura que es tan importante?

—A eso voy, calma. Sakura va a infiltrarse en una de las casas de té donde no ha habido asesinatos de geishas.

—¡P-pero eso es peligroso, Kakashi-sensei!—protestó el joven Uzumaki sin dejarle terminar.

—Sakura ha sido entrenada por Tsunade-sama en el espionaje y tomó los cursos necesarios en la academia para poder personificar a una dama de compañía. Confío plenamente en sus capacidades. Tú que has visto su desarrollo deberías estar más consciente de eso.

El rubio miró a la muchacha, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de determinación. El fuego que ardía allí era igual al que él tenía cuando decía que iba a ser el próximo Hokage. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke no dijo nada. Él ya estaba enterado de todo y lamentablemente había tomado cartas en el asunto por su cuenta, obteniendo resultados deplorables. Sai por su parte le dedicó una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto la gente odiaba.

—Hm... Eres demasiado fea para hacerte pasar por una geisha. No sé como vas a hacer para verte más o menos decente—comentó el último, tratando de imitar un tono burlón.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y tensó los músculos. De su persona irradiaba un aura de peligrosidad impresionante. Naruto comenzó a sudar, pues sabía lo que podía pasar cuando Sakura se enfurecía. Mucho dolor físico.

—Esto es una misión seria, así que les recomiendo que presten atención. Como iba diciendo…tenía planeado que Sakura interrogara al manejador y le ofreciera sus servicios como espía, pero he cambiado los planes.

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, una veda de tristeza se cruzó como una sombra por sus facciones. Después se mordió el labio con ansiedad y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda. Eso no le pasó desapercibido a Sasuke, quien sintió el remordimiento revolviéndose en sus entrañas. Era su culpa que Kakashi cambiara los planes.

—¿Entonces cómo va a ser ahora?—preguntó Naruto, bastante enredado con el plan.

—Pienso que será mejor que ninguno de los dueños se entere de que Sakura es espía. El asesino podría ser cualquiera y no sabemos sus motivaciones. Puede ser que este haya sido contratado con el propósito de perjudicar a la competencia. Pero tal vez también lo haga por placer. Sabemos que hay un patrón en los asesinatos. Las victimas son mujeres jóvenes y bonitas que trabajan como geishas. Antes de quitarles la vida las corteja por varias semanas, luego las mata de la misma manera y dispone de sus cadáveres arrojándolos en callejones oscuros. Lo mejor será enfocarnos en las casas de té que aún no han sufrido daños, porque las posibilidades de que haya un intento de asesinato en una de ellas son muchas. Por eso hay que mantener el rol de Sakura en secreto. Si es un manejador él que está enviando a matar a las geishas y se entera de que es una espía, el plan se nos iría abajo y hasta podrían matarla.

Todos se quedaron callados reflexionando sobre lo dicho. La tensión permeaba en la habitación. La seriedad de la situación era demasiada. Sasuke estaba muy preocupado. Sakura corría un peligro enorme realizando esa misión. La observó por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque la determinación se le brotaba por los poros podía percibir su ansiedad. Sus dedos inquietos y la manera en que apretaba y aflojaba los músculos de la cara la delataban. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba parado Naruto. También notó su aprensión y preocupación. Parecía que estaba luchando consigo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el moreno se identificó con él. Por un lado no quería seguir rompiendo a Sakura, pero por el otro deseaba protestar y no dejarla ir. Quería protegerla. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, la presión era mucha. De pronto, las palabras de Kakashi volvieron a venirle a la mente, peo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la grave voz de su líder.

—Siguiendo con lo del plan…Como ya había dicho, Sakura se infiltrará en una casa de té donde no hayan asesinado a nadie, pero no informará al manejador de sus planes.

—¿Cómo la aceptarán entonces? Las geishas son entrenadas desde pequeñas, le van a pedir algún tipo de prueba que indique que ha asistido a la escuela donde les enseñan. Además de que va a ser sospechoso que ella aparezca de la nada—comentó Sai, para la sorpresa de todos.

—Odio decirlo, kakashi-sensei, pero estoy de acuerdo con el bastardo—le apoyó Naruto.

Sasuke por su lado hizo un sonido de aprobación que ninguno llegó a escuchar.

—Ya había pensado en eso. Según tengo entendido, un hombre de negocios puede volverse _danna_ o benefactor de una dama de compañía a la que le haya tomado afecto. Una vez la elige esta se convierte en su geisha personal, a la que lleva consigo en sus viajes para divertirse en los ratos libres. No sería extraño entonces que ese hombre asistiera con ella a las casas de té.

—Pero no se molestan los dueños si llevan a una que no trabaje allí—preguntó Naruto, aún más confundido que antes.

—Técnicamente las geishas no trabajan en una sola casa de té. Lo que pasa es que si sus clientes fijos son asiduos a una, ésta se vuelve su lugar de trabajo. Ellos son los que eligen a sus damas de compañía. Cuando estos solicitan los servicios de una en particular el manejador de la casa la llama. Por supuesto, es necesario que la joven se de a conocer tanto entre los manejadores como entre los hombres.

—¿Y cómo va a hacer Sakura-chan, si a ella nadie la conoce? Kakashi-sensei, esto es muy complicado—se quejó el rubio, a quien se le hacía difícil seguirle la línea.

—Si no interrumpieras a cada cinco minutos todos entenderíamos, niñita—le provocó Sai.

—¡Tú cállate, teme!—gritó el aludido, preparándose para arremeter contra el ambu.

—¡Naruto, deja de interrumpir!—le amenazó Sakura, apretándose los nudillos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

El joven Uzumaki iba a añadir algo más, pero la sombra de hostilidad que ella proyectaba le hizo callar.

—Esta bien…

"Hn. Si el dobe no se calla quien lo va a herir seriamente soy yo". Pensó Sasuke, que estaba de peor ánimo que la chica de cabello rosa.

— Como les iba diciendo. Uno de nosotros va a actuar como benefactor de Sakura. Así no se verá sospecho. Deberán fingir que están en de vacaciones y se quedarán en un hotel para hacerlo más realista. Ambos cambiarán de apariencia mediante un _henge no jutsu_. Recuerden que ustedes ya vinieron una vez al país y son conocidos—explicó Kakashi al fin.

—¡Yo quiero ser el benefactor!—exclamó Naruto entusiasmado.

"Ni lo sueñes, si alguien va a acompañar a Sakura ese seré yo". Pensó Sasuke internamente.

—Y te van a creer que eres un hombre de negocios. Con esos modales y la bocota que tienes…—dijo Sai sarcásticamente con la intención de enervarle, aunque ya muchos estaban asintiendo al comentario.

—Hn.

—¡Teme…!

—Naruto, yo soy quien va a elegir a la persona adecuada—informó el jounin.

—Pues acaba y di. Espero que no sea Sai, porque ahí sí…

—Sasuke será quien la acompañe. Él tiene los modales y el porte de un hombre de negocios. Los demás estaremos recopilando información de otras fuentes y les serviremos de apoyo en caso de que se compliquen las cosas.

En el rostro de Uchiha se curvó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al menos ahora podría protegerla. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba de las razones de Kakashi para enviarlo a él. Sabía perfectamente que el jounin pudo haberse auto designado como el benefactor de Sakura.

—Prefiero que sea Sasuke, a él si le puedo confiar a Sakura-chan—murmuró el joven Uzumaki para sí mismo.

Uchiha logró escuchar sus murmuraciones. Y recuerdos de todas las cosas que le había hecho a la muchacha plagaron su psiquis. Entonces la miró de refilón. Se la veía algo perturbada. Sabía que era por el hecho de que él sería su compañero de misión. Eso no le gustó para nada. La frustración le envolvió. Quería que ella fuera feliz cuando estuviera a su lado, no que le temiera.

--

--

La noche estaba relativamente tranquila. En el cielo despejado se podían vislumbrar las estrellas comenzando a nacer. Dentro de la casa de Jirocho la tensión y anticipación acrecentaban con cada minuto que pasaba. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para su primera misión de espionaje. Los demás estaban esperando a que ella terminara en el pasillo que conducía su dormitorio.

Naruto no dejaba de pasearse de lado a lado. Cada vez que escuchaba un ruido dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza de papel. Tras ver que ella no salía suspiraba y continuaba dando vueltas. Kakashi le miraba en algunas ocasiones por encima de su libro pornográfico y sonreía bajo la máscara. Después de Sai, él era el más calmado que estaba con respecto a la misión. Sasuke no llegaba a los extremos de Naruto-no se lo podía permitir-, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera impaciente. Este se encontraba recostado de una de las paredes con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su _Hakama_. Para su rol debía lucir como un hombre de negocios, así que se vistió y cambió su apariencia de acuerdo con el papel que estaba desempeñando. Llevaba puesto un kimono azul marino y gris oscuro y unas chinelas de madera. Su cabello ahora no era negro ni largo, sino marrón y corto. Sus ojos eran grises, pero igual de penetrantes que antes. Sus facciones eran más duras, la línea de su mandíbula más marcada y su nariz menos aristocrática. Su estatura había aumentado y se veía como de unos treinta y cinco años. Su porte elegante y su inexpresividad hacían un muy buen juego con la personificación.

Mientras esperaba mantenía una expresión impasible, pero por dentro deseaba que Sakura acabara de salir de su dormitorio. Aún tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con la historia que iban a contar y los nombres que usarían. Además de que debían reservar una habitación en el hotel más costoso del país para no despertar sospechas.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza rompió con el silencio en el pasillo. Todos los ojos de los allí presentes se clavaron en la figura que se materializó allí. Kakashi cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego sonrió y su único ojo visible mostró unas pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas externas. Sakura estaba parada con las mejillas sonrojadas y con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo. No se parecía en nada a una ninja de konoha.

Vestía un exquisito kimono de seda color lavanda con un estampado de crisantemos morado oscuro y un obi azul intenso. El kimono le llegaba a los tobillos y por la parte de atrás formaba una especie de cola que se deslizaba por el suelo delicadamente con cada paso que daba. Tenía calzadas unas chinelas de madera, al igual que Sasuke. Su rostro se veía totalmente distinto. Su frente no era tan amplia y sus delicadas facciones más maduras. Habían perdido sus líneas redondeadas y denotaban experiencia y madurez. Polvos blancos lo cubrían como una máscara. Sus pómulos estaban marcados con un rubor coral claro y sus labios rojos y carnosos destacaban de entre sus rasgos. Sus ojos habían cambiado de tono. Ya no eran verdes ni redondos. Ahora eran almendrados, del color del caramelo y estaban delineados de negro. Sus ennegrecidas pestañas eran tan largas que rozaban con la parte superior de sus pómulos cuando cerraba los párpados. Su estatura era casi igual, y por lo que se podía apreciar su figura era más curvilínea, tenía menos tono muscular que una ninja que se la pasaba entrenando. Su cabello, ahora muy oscuro, estaba recogido en un moño elaborado y adornado por varias peinetas de plata incrustadas con piedras preciosas.

Naruto fue el primero en comentar cuando la vio tan cambiada. Se lo veía un poco contrariado, mas le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes y levantando su dedo pulgar.

—¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan! Pareces una de esas geishas. Si no supiera que eres tú no te habría reconocido—la cumplimentó. —Este…no te lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero tu apariencia normal—añadió luego, un tanto nervioso por su reacción.

La joven le dedicó una leve sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras le miraba por entre sus espesas pestañas y decía con una voz suave muy distinta a la suya:

—Gracias, Uzumaki-san.

Los labios de Kakashi se curvaron hacia arriba al ver lo bien que la muchacha estaba haciendo el papel.

Naruto se quedó perplejo ante su actitud coqueta y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Sakura-chan, no tienes que hacer de geisha mientras estás aquí. Es…raro…—comentó a la vez que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

Ella solo asintió bajando un poco la cabeza.

Sai, quien llevaba tiempo observándola, la miró con algo parecido a apreciación, pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que los celos y la posesión le carcomieran el alma al notar ese detalle. Sabía que estaba admirando su cambio, pero no le agradaba ni un poco que la mirara de esa manera tan descarada. Por otro lado, estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, le gustaba más su apariencia original. No que ahora se viera mal, pero esa que estaba frente a todos no era su Sakura.

De repente, la muchacha volteó la cabeza para mirar a Uchiha. Este sintió como ella le examinaba de pies a cabeza, mas no pudo distinguir emoción alguna en su rostro. Era como si esa máscara que llevaba puesta le permitiera esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la joven bajó los párpados hasta casi cerrarlos y le dirigió una mirada coqueta que no duró ni dos segundos. No. Definitivamente _esa_ no era su Sakura.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Hakama__-_ pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional

Gracias por leer.

Att. Scarlete


End file.
